


Kwentong Pelikula

by baekyeolparaluman, chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Pining, Slow Burn, side!Chanyeol/Joy, side!Kai/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Suho
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: 6 years na ka-love team. 2 years niya nang minamahal. Nasanay na si Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang kasama niya at dahil sa trabaho nila ay nagagawa niyang kahit papaano ay maipakita kung anong nararamdaman niya.Paano na lang kung sasabihin sa kanilang iba muna ang magiging ka-partner nila para sa susunod na project? Hindi niya rin alam.Basta sigurado siya sa isang bagay:  Masasaktan siya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be very honest here: hindi ko alam half of the things i wrote skksagwehsjsj sinulat ko na lang kung ano ang pumapasok sa isip ko and probably forgot some parts that could've developed the story better!! hahaha but i can't believe natapos ko ito hehe i hope, na kahit may paminsan-minsan na mapapa-??? moments, and probably the sudden feeling of rushed parts (kahit na sinabi ko slow burn...), ay magustuhan pa rin ng mga magbabasa! this could've been longer and more painful (?? is this story even painful haha) pero hindi ko na alam nangyayari hahahahahaha :( 
> 
> to the mods, maraming maraming salamat for being understanding. sa prompter, i hope that i somehow gave justice to the prompt (sana huhuhu), and to anyone who will choose to read this, ngayon pa lang ay nagpapasalamat na ako.
> 
> i don't know much about filmings and the like, sorry, but i hope nagawa ko pa rin na maipakita ang mundo nila. :-)

_Q: Ano si Chanyeol para sa’yo?_

_A: He’s my… partner. The one I always talk to and the one I’m most of the time with. Siya ‘yung alam mong laging andyan para makinig sa’yo._

Nakangiti lang siya sa mga taong nakatingin sa kanya habang paalis siya ng restaurant, minsan kumakaway sa mga sumisigaw bigla ng pangalan niya, bago dumiretso papunta sa kotseng nakaabang para sa kanya na agad ding bumukas nung nakita na siya.

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa kotse ay naka-slouch siyang umupo doon at napapikit. Bumulong siya ng _good evening, kuya_ sa driver nila at sumagot din ito pabalik bago sila umalis sa may restaurant.

Bumuntong-hininga siya, ramdam na ang pagod sa katawan pagkatapos ng isang napakahabang araw.

“Pagod na ako. Kung pwede lang, magtatago na lang muna ako sa buong mundo at mananatiling nakahiga sa pinakamamahal kong kama for, like, a year or two.”

Tinawanan lang ng kasama niya ang ginawa niyang pag-iinarte.

“Sadly, you can’t do that unless you want to have a hiatus. I doubt papayagan ka to do that. Not when you have schedules left and right,” sagot sa kanya, natatawa. He sighs. Totoo naman. Even a month of break is already a rare thing. “Bukas—“

“Xing, pagod na ako,” agad na pag-iinterrupt niya, naglalagay ng panyo sa mukha. “Quiet. Quiet ka muna tungkol sa schedule ko. Like, shh. Un momento.”

He hears the man chuckle. “Okay, I’ll give you a minute then.”

Agad naman niyang tinanggal ang nakatakip sa kanyang mukha at binigyan ng isang masamang tingin ang manager niya. “Ang damot mo talaga sa oras ng pahinga eh ‘no.”

Ngumiti naman si Yixing sa kanya. “Baek, we all know na kapag natulog ka ngayon at nakarating tayo sa condo mo, hindi mo na ako pakikinggan dahil mas iniisip mo na ang kama mo.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Baekhyun groans and sits properly, kinukusot-kusot ang mata niya. “Why do I even have a schedule tomorrow eh katatapos lang ng taping sa _Nang Dahil sa Pag-Ibig?_ Kaya nga tayo nagka-wrap up party ngayon, diba? Can’t I have a break? That was… a one-year telenovela. _Drama_ pa. Puro iyakan. Ang hirap kaya!”

 _Nang Dahil sa Pag-Ibig_ ay isang teleserye kung saan siya ang bida. Tungkol ‘yun sa isang tao na nawala ang lahat sa kanya simula pagkabata, kaya napilitan siyang mamuhay mag-isa at magtago, sa takot na mahanap siya ng mga taong nagbibintang sa pamilya niya ng isang bagay na hindi naman nila ginawa. Ang character ni Baekhyun ang gumanap nun at ‘yun ang simula ng kwento. Nagtago lang siya sa probinsya, and luckily, may tumulong sa kanya nung nakita siyang nahimatay sa may harapan ng tindahan. Walang nakakakilala kay Baekhyun (or at least, his character, Uno) sa probinsya na iyon kaya malaya siyang nabuhay nang walang takot, kahit na nung una ay natatakot pa siya at ayaw makipag-usap sa kahit na kanino, maski sa taong tumulong sa kanya.

Of course, like any other story, masisira ang peace na ‘yon dahil may darating na character para sirain ang tahimik niyang buhay. Makikita niya ang character ni Chanyeol, si Luck, in the same state nung napadpad siya sa probinsya na iyon. Madungis at halatang pagod, malayo ang nirating at binyahe. Syempre, dahil alam ni Uno ang pakiramdam na iyon, tinulungan niya at hinayaan siya na patuluyin sa kanila, not knowing na ang pamilya ni Luck ay related sa pamilyang may dahilan kung bakit ganun ang nangyari sa buhay ni Uno.

Syempre, sa mga panahon na magkasama sila, mas nakilala nila ang isa’t isa at nagkagustuhan. Pero dun din magsisimula ang gulo lalo na pag pinaghanap-hanap si Luck ng pamilya niya. Marami ang mangyayari. Umabot pa sa puntong makikita ni Uno kung paanong pagpipilitan si Luck sa ibang tao upang ‘yun ang mahalin at kailangan niyang i-give up na naman ang lahat para lang hindi mawala sa kanya ang tahimik na buhay.

O, diba, pamilyar na ang ganyang kwento?

Pwedeng isang movie lang, pero pinatagal pa ito.

Tinangkilik pa rin ito kaya nagtagal ang teleserye.

Puro drama, kaya nakakapagod.

“Like what I said, you have schedules left and right, so no, you can’t take a break right now.”

Napabuntong-hininga naman si Baekhyun. “Can’t you congratulate me first bago mo sabihin ang schedule ko? Uulitin ko, Xing, kakatapos lang ng isang taong telenovela. I did well, diba? Diba? Kailangan ko makarinig ng appreciation. Kulang ata ako sa atensyon at pagmamahal.”

Walang emosyong nakatingin sa kanya si Yixing kahit pa anong pa-cute ang gawin ni Baekhyun (Talagang nagpapout siya, may kasama pang beautiful eyes). Nakatingin lang si Yixing sa kanya, pero hindi nagpatinag si Baekhyun at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa niya.

Since ayaw magpatalo ni Baekhyun, Yixing smirks and Baekhyun already _knows_ na aasarin siya nito. “Artista ka ba talaga? Parang ang pangit ng ginagawa mong acting ngayon. Nagpapacute ka ba? Parang ang sarap mo ibalibag kasi nakaka-cringe eh.”

Agad namang napatigil sa pagpapacute si Baekhyun. “I’m insulted.”

“Constructive criticism ‘yon.”

“That is _not_ , in _any_ way, _constructive_ ,” sabi nito at naka-cross ang arms habang nakatingin na lang sa may bintana, nakapout pa rin. Bumulong siya. “Onting pampasaya lang sana eh. Nalungkot ako nung umalis si Chanyeol sa venue nang walang paalam. Nag-CR lang ako saglit, biglang pagbalik ko, umalis na raw siya… ni hindi pa kami nagkukwentuhan at nakakapag-picture magkasama para may ma-post sana ako sa IG.”

“Ay, kaya naman pala nag-iinarte,” sabi ni Yixing, narinig ang binulong ni Baekhyun dahil katabi niya lang naman siya. “Kawawa naman ang alaga kong ito. Hindi nagkaroon ng oras with the love of his life.”

“Naiirita ako na nang-aasar ka pa ngayon. I feel nothing but pain and betrayal,” sabi niya at napabuntong-hininga. _Balak niya pa naman sana tanungin si Chanyeol kanina kung kailan siya magkakaroon ng break para mag-request din siya na ‘yun ang break niya at makaalis sila._ He sighs again. “Katabi mo kanina ‘yung manager niya. Hindi ba siya nagpaalam sa’yo?”

“Sabi ni Min, maaga ang schedule nila bukas kaya maaga rin sila umalis,” pag-explain ni Yixing.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig, excited kahit na alam naman niyang nakakapagod ang maagang sched. _Hindi ‘yun nakakapagod kung si Chanyeol ang kasama!_ “Does this mean makikita ko rin siya bukas!? Maaga rin ba schedule ko!?”

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya nang makita niyang umiling si Yixing sa kanya at malungkot na ngumiti.

“Baekhyun, nakalimutan mo na ba? Diba kinausap kayo ni Mr. Lee na susubukan muna na iba ang partners niyo? Dahil 6 years, kayo na ang kilalang loveteam, so they’re trying out new things by making the both of you work with someone else?”

“Oh… right,” matamlay niyang sagot. Pero he tries to make the situation light and laughs. “That means… iba na ang kapartner ni Chanyeol on screen ‘no? Iba na ‘yung kasama niya mag-practice ng lines, kausap niya kapag gabi, iba ang sasabihan ng matatamis na salita, at iba rin makakahalikan niya, ‘no?”

Sinabi niya ‘yun na parang nagdadrama lang, na parang pa-joke lang at isa lang ‘yun sa mga linya niya sa mga palabas. ‘Yung tipo ng linyahan na parang, _palibhasa kasi alam mo paano ako kunin eh,_ _isang ngiti, isang kanta, isang yakap, isang sorry, wala! Umiikot na uli yung mundo ko_ (Oo, talagang qinuote niya ‘yung sa napanood niya at hindi ‘yung sa sarili niyang movie!) _._ Mga ganun ba?

Pero kilala siya ni Yixing at alam niya kung anong tunay niyang nararamdaman, kaya kahit gaano siya kagaling sa pag-acting, kahit gaano pa karaming awards ang nakuha niya noon, hindi uubra ito sa manager niya na sinasabihan niya tungkol sa lahat ng nararamdaman niya.

“That’s… a painful way of saying things, but yeah,” sagot ni Yixing sa kanya. “Ikaw din naman… maiiba ang partner mo.”

Matamlay na ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya, bago binalik ang tingin sa may labas ng bintana, at bumulong, “Yeah.”

Yixing seems to be saying something, but his mind drifts off somewhere else.

Nung kinausap sila ni Mr. Lee sa plano niyang ibahin ang ka-pair nila sa mga palabas, akala ni Baekhyun ay nagkamali pa siya ng rinig. Akala niya tipong may bago silang palabas, at sa una, may iba lang silang ka-tambalan, tutal ‘yun ang usong mga kwento, diba? Pero hindi. Dahil seryoso ito at nakausap niya na si Chanyeol tungkol dito, at pumayag dahil isa raw itong malaking opportunity for them.

Wala naman choice si Baekhyun but to comply.

Don’t get him wrong ah. There’s nothing wrong with having a new pair and experiencing new things all over again. Syempre, part ‘yan ng work nila. Hindi talaga nila ‘yan maiiwasan.

But it’s just so hard for him to wrap his head around at the idea that Chanyeol will have someone else that he’ll spend most of his time with.

Baekhyun’s not even concerned sa kung sinong pwedeng maka-partner niya o kung ano mang proyekto ang gagawin niya.

Talagang si Chanyeol ang iniisip niya.

Si _Chanyeol._ Ang taong ka-loveteam niya since he was 18.

Chanyeol might not have been there from the start of Baekhyun’s career, but he’s been there for a _long_ time. Long enough para masanay siya na siya ang kasama at madalas niyang kausap.

Baekhyun’s career actually started nung bata pa lang siya. Nauna siyang sumikat kay Chanyeol kung tutuusin. Kung tatanungin niyo siguro ang papa niya, bibiruin ka pa niya at ang sasabihin siguro nito na sumikat siya dahil sa mga diaper commercial na kasama siya (Hindi na niya pangangalanan ang pangalan ng diaper syempre, hindi na siya bayad nun.)

Though, of course, he can’t really say that dun nagsimula ang career niya.

Isa siyang child star. Nung seven years old kasi siya, kasama siya dun sa isang morning kid show from another network (Lumipat siya nung tumanda!), entitled _Tara, Aral!_ Isa siya fun, educational show, na tipong mag-aaral ng basic math or science, storytelling, at minsan naman ay arts and crafts. May teacher silang pakikinggan o kaya ay gagayahin. ‘Yun pa kasi ang uso that time, nung mga panahong wala pa ang YouTube o kung ano pa mang shows online na makatutulong sa mga bata.

Madalas din nakikita siya sa mga commercials (like sa fast food chains, mga nagpapabili ng fries at binibigyan ng laruan) at siya rin ‘yung mayamang anak sa mga teleseryeng sikat noon.

So, simula bata pa lang ay nasa mundo na siya ng showbiz.

Hindi ‘yun madali, syempre. Starting out young means having more expectations from others, taking criticisms, and having to deal with things that can negatively affect his well-being.

Hindi pa rin naman siya tumigil. He _had_ to love it. Nasanay siya sa ganung mundo. _Ganun ang ginusto para sa kanya._ So he just learned to love and enjoy it dahil masaya naman talaga, lalo na if lumaki kang naexpose kahit papaano sa ganung environment. He just learned to adapt.

At habang tumatagal, syempre, kailangan gawan ng paraan ang kasikatan. Kailangan _mas_ sumikat pa. Kailangan mas makakuha ng atensyon at ng mga proyekto.

_Ganun ang buhay niya simula pagkabata._

Mahirap dahil ineexpect din na makapag-aral siya alongside many tapings and projects.

Pero kinaya niya.

Hanggang sa naging binata siya at dun na nauso ang mga loveteam.

So in comes Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Park, 18, bago sa industriya.

Una silang nagkasama sa sa isang weekend show called _Buhay High School_ about sa mga magkakaibigan na nasa kanilang senior year on high school. Pinapakita lang nun ang struggles as a student pati ang mga problema sa pamilya nila at sa mga buhay nila.

Hindi pa sila ang pairing that time. They were just best friends on camera, medyo close dahil maraming napag-uusapan at nakakarelatean off cam which helped the both of them. It was easy playing their role dahil sobrang casual lang naman ng expected na personality nila. With Baekhyun having so much experiences on set and Chanyeol being a natural artist, naging madali lang naman for them ang kailangan nilang gampanan kahit mayroong gap sa kanilang experiences sa showbiz.

They just did what was expected of them, kung ano lang ang nasa script, act it out, and let their talents show, pero nagkaroon sila ng unexpected attention dahil sa mga posts ng tao sa social media na nagugustuhan ang samahan nila. Nung una, jinojoke lang nila sa set (kasama ang iba pang mga main characters na “kabarkada” nila that time) na sila ang next love team dahil may nakita silang gumawa ng kwento tungkol sa kanila online.

Syempre, dahil mukhang pera ang kumpanya nila and they enjoyed the publicity and the attention, naging totoo ang jinojoke nilang love team.

Nung una, nakakapanibago pa. Syempre, close lang naman sila off cam dahil may napagkakasunduan sila, pero iba naman kapag kayo na ang pairing at may kung anong linya ang batuhan nila. Ang una pa naman nilang proyekto na magkasama ay ‘yung mala-cliché lang din na high school love story na tipong nagsimula sa asaran hanggang sa nagka-in love-an, ganun ba.

Sinubukan lang naman kung makakakuha sila ng atensyon, and despite how awkward it was the first time, naging maganda pa rin naman ang performance nila at ang resulta ng palabas nila.

At dahil sa success nito ay naging sila na ang love team na pinaka-kilala ngayong panahon— _ang ChanBaek._

Sunod-sunod na proyekto. One award after another. ‘Yun ang simula ng pagsasama nila ni Chanyeol.

Si _Chanyeol._ Ang taong ka-loveteam niya sa loob ng _anim_ na taon.

Hindi naman nagtagal ang awkwardness na ‘yun sa first movie nila. With numerous projects and endorsements, wala na silang panahon para maramdaman ang pagka-awkward na ‘yon. Eventually, nagkasanayan na lang din sila sa presensya ng isa’t isa.

Pwede niyong sabihin na naging tunay na best friends sila. Not just on cam like before, ha.

Since sila ang madalas magkasama at magkausap, kung ano-ano na lang din ang napagkwentuhan nila. Minsan, they rant to each other dahil sa pagod nila. O kaya naglalaro sa tent nila kapag hindi pa nila eksena.

They just make each other better din dahil sila ang nagtutulungan sa mga eksena nila.

Ang first movie nila ay nasundan ng isang teleserye. Hindi sila ang bida. Side character sila. Mga anak ng magkalabang pamilya. Naging close despite the issues between their families dahil sa kagustuhang maging maayos ang sitwasyon nila. Nag-away dahil din sa pamilya nila (ang hilig lang nila sa magkaaway na role!). Hanggang sa magkadevelopan.

Lalo lang dumami ang fans nila dahil sa pagganap sa isang teleserye. Kaya sunod-sunod lang talaga ang projects. Naging sobrang busy to the point na mas madalas pa ata silang magkasama kaysa sa pamilya nila. Minsan, inaabot ng madaling araw ang mga taping nila.

And for some days, Baekhyun found it tiring. Syempre, palipat-lipat ng lugar, tapos ang daming kailangan malaman at alalahanin para sa mga roles nila. _May mga nangyayari rin sa buhay niya na lumalala lang at tinatakbuhan niya._ Nakakapagod kasi ganito na ang buhay ni Baekhyun at pakiramdam niya ang tagal na nung huli siyang nakapagpahinga.

But whenever he looks at Chanyeol, lagi lang itong nakangiti. Masaya. Na parang wala nang hihilingin pa.

_May pagkakaiba talaga ang natutupad ang pangarap at ang pinagkaloob na lang basta-basta ang isang bagay._

Kahit nakakapagod, kapag tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at makita niya kung gaano ito kapassionate sa ginagawa niya, parang nahahatak na lang din siya at napupush niya ang sarili niya to do better para hindi siya mapag-iwanan.

Dahil kay Chanyeol, ang buhay na nakasanayan niya, na minsan niya ring sobrang minahal, at minsan na kinapapaguran niya, ay kahit papaanong dumali at inabangan niya. Ganun ang binigay na pagbabago ng opportunity para magkasama silang dalawa sa mga proyekto nila. Mas masaya, mas nakakahinga, mas nagkakaraon ng rason para mahalin ang ginagawa niya.

Ganun ang epekto na makasama si Chanyeol sa loob ng ilang taon.

Sa ganung pag-abang sa kanya, sa tahimik na pagkaadmire sa dedication niya, ganun niya siya unti-unting natutunang mahalin.

Si _Chanyeol._ Ang taong palihim niyang minamahal ng _dalawang_ taon.

Hindi naman niya siya agad-agad na minahal.

Syempre, kahit sandamakmak na promotions pa ang gawin nila at kung ano-anong sweet posts with sweet captions sa mga social media nila, alam niya pa rin ang linya sa relasyon nila. Kaibigan lang. Na minsan niya nang nahalikan dahil sa trabaho. Pero hanggang dun lang. He’s a professional. Wala dapat sumasabit.

But of course, it was bound to change lalo na dahil nagugustuhan niya ang kung anong dalang comfort at ligaya na dinadala ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun fell in love with Chanyeol in the middle of their taping—nung nakakailang take na sila dahil ilang beses na nagkakamali si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya matimingan nang maayos at hindi siya satisfied sa emosyong napapakita niya kaya kahit okay naman at on going pa ang scene, ay umiiling ito bigla.

It was actually their first scene for the movie _Time Traveler,_ kung saan ang character ni Chanyeol ay nag-time travel para baguhin ang lahat ng pagkakamali niya, most specifically sa nangyari sa best friend niya—ang character ni Baekhyun.

They had to stop their scene for a while para i-rehearse ang mangyayari. Kinalma pa siya ni Baekhyun dahil alam niya kung paanong ayaw nitong nakaka-perwisyo o masyadong natatagalan sa kahit anong scene dahil hassle at mas natatagalan. Nag-joke pa nga siya na baka siya pamali-mali dahil ang tagal din nilang hindi nagkita (since surprisingly, nagka-bakasyon sila and umalis sa bansa si Chanyeol).

Baekhyun doesn’t mind kung mag-ulit ulit sila. Kahit ang iba pang staff, hindi naman masyado strict since una pa lang naman at malayo pa ang deadline nila.

Okay lang naman lalo na dahil masaya lang naman siya dahil nakita niya na siya ulit after a long time at hindi lang ‘yung madalas nilang video call kapag may oras.

He feels… relieved dahil nandyan siya. Happy. Because he’s not going to lie na nasanay nga siya sa presensya niya. That time, ‘yung longing na nafeel niya habang bakasyon nila, he merely dismissed it as something that existed dahil sa _pagkasanay_ na ‘yun.

But then, something happened that made him consider the possibility of him liking Chanyeol.

While trying to comfort him and at the same time while muttering his lines, nagulat siya dahil bigla siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol. Mahigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa script niya habang ang isang kamay ay nakapulupot sa may baywang ni Chanyeol para hindi siya ma-out of balance. Bago pa siya makapagsalita, lumayo si Chanyeol sa kanya at hinawakan ang mga braso niya, nakatingin na parang naluluha at nawawala, and Baekhyun’s taken aback dahil dito.

Tapos sabi ni Chanyeol, _“Na-miss kita. Ang tagal kitang hindi nakita. Sana hindi ka na mawala sa tabi ko kahit kailan.”_

Hindi bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, sa totoo lang. Instead, pakiramdam niya tumigil ito sa pagtibok at ang tanging naiisip niya lang nun ay, _huh?_ Dahil para siyang nawalan ng hininga habang nakatingin sa sobrang expressive na mga mata ni Chanyeol. Para siyang nalulunod dun, nadadala ng emosyon, nararamdaman ang sinasabi niyang pagkasabik. Parang silang dalawa lang ang nandun at lahat ay background lang na unti-unting nagbblur.

_What…?_

He snapped out of his thoughts nung bigla siyang pinitik ni Chanyeol sa noo. “Huy, okay ka lang?”

Kumurap-kurap si Baekhyun at nakitang magkasalubong ang kilay ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa kanya, mukhang concerned. “Huh?”

“Sabi ko, okay ka lang ba? Tinatanong kita kung okay ba ‘yung ganung dating ng emosyon, pero nakatulala ka lang dyan? Nagi-image training ka ba?”

Sobrang confused ni Baekhyun that time. “Nagpa-practice ka ba nun?”

“Of course?” nagtataka pa na sagot ni Chanyeol. “What else was I supposed to do?”

Hindi na dapat pa nanibago si Baekhyun nun eh. Ilang beses na rin ginagawa ni Chanyeol ‘yun para randomly na i-rehearse ang parts niya, pero that time, naging iba ang epekto sa kanya ng ginawa ni Chanyeol. Masyado niyang dinamdam ang linya dahil akala niya, ‘yun talaga ang gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol dahil sa tagal nilang hindi nagkasama.

At first, he just waved it off. Inisip niya na nabigla lang siya dahil bihira naman sabihin ni Chanyeol ‘yun sa kanya _off cam._ Madalas kasi, inaasar lang siya nito na kesyo namiss daw siya ni Baekhyun kahit naman isang linggo lang sila nagkita at hindi vice versa.

Inisip niya rin na baka dahil sa character niya—na baka masyado niya naramdaman ang kung anong emosyon ang pinakita niya. Masyado siyang naconvince nun.

‘Yun ang inisip niya. Inisip niya na baka mawawala rin naman.

But it didn’t go away.

Kasi lalo lang siyang naguguluhan sa nararamdaman niya.

Buti na lang isa siyang actor dahil kaya niyang matago ang nararamdaman niya.

Hindi ‘yun madali. Lalo na kapag lumalalim lang ang nararamdaman niya habang tumatagal.

Hindi naman dapat, pero minsan, iniimagine niya rin na si Chanyeol mismo ang nagsasabi sa kanya ng mga linya nila sa palabas. Na sa kanya mismo. Kay _Baekhyun._ Hindi sa character na ginagampanan niya. _Siya_ ang niyayakap, hinahalikan, at minamahal. _Siya._ At hindi kung sino siya kapag kaharap ang camera.

Ang hirap. Ang hirap itago ng kung anong nararamdaman niya. Minsan, kapag nakatingin si Chanyeol sa mga mata niya, natatakot siya na mapakita niya ang tunay na nararamdaman niya. Naniniwala pa naman siya na the eyes never lie.

Pero then again, minsan hindi niya ‘yun mapaniwalaan dahil din kay Chanyeol, sa kung paano niya napapakita ang emosyon niya sa mga mata niya. Iba eh. Kaya lalo siyang nahuhulog at napapaisip kung mayroon bang _iba_ sa pinapakita sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Ang tanging advantage niya ay ‘yung madalas niya siyang nakakasama. Na kahit acting lang, ay malapit siya sa kanya at, well, _nagka-chance na mahalikan_. Natatawa na lang siya kapag nakakakita siya ng nagsasabi ng nag-kiss _as friends._ Paano naman siya, nag-kiss dahil sa trabaho, as a _co-actor_? Natatawa na lang din siya sa sarili niya eh.

Kahit trabaho lang ‘yan, may advantage pa rin naman siya, and pwede pa rin siyang umasa na magkakaroon ng something dahil nga magkalapit sila. Inisip niya, he can just subtly show his feelings at kaunting landi sa mga linyahan (na of course, inisip lang ni Chanyeol as usual asaran nila) all that he wants dahil sila lang naman ang madalas na magkakasama nyan.

Kaya kahit two years na ever since he realized na may nararamdaman siya para kay Chanyeol, subtle pa rin ang pinapakita ni Baekhyun. Nakakatakot din naman kasi dahil sa trabaho nila at syempre, ayaw niya rin na may kahit anong masira sa relasyon nila. When they’re together off cam, he can see din naman kung paanong naglalagay ng boundary si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa at kung ano ang pinagkaiba ng actor version niya at ang usual friend version niya. Madalas din, namemention ni Chanyeol na wala siyang oras sa ganun, na masyadong puno ang sched niya to even think about the possibility of dating.

Siguro for others, sasabihin na why not take the opportunity—sabihin na i-try nila na maging totoo for their chemistry to be better? Mas marami magugustuhan ang ganun, knowing na totoo ang gusto nilang couple.

Pero it’s not that easy—kailangan nilang maging professional. At ayaw niya ring i-take advantage ang sitwasyon nila, pilitin si Chanyeol sa isang bagay na hindi naman niya magugustuhan dahil baka mawalan ito ng gana sa industriya na kinabibilangan nila o madisappoint sa pairing nila.

Tsaka parang ang pangit naman, diba? Magkakarelasyon sila dahil lang sa trabaho nila. Hindi dahil sa gusto nila ang isa’t isa.

So, really, ang tanging nagagawa niya lang ay ang umasa na magkaroon din ng sudden realization si Chanyeol at mapansin na ang kung anong subtle efforts na ginagawa niya para mapansin niyang may ibang nararamdaman si Baekhyun.

Maybe, kung hindi na confusing ang actions ni Chanyeol and he’ll really see that there is _something_ kahit wala na ang camerang nakatutok sa kanila, that’s the time that he’ll really say what he feels.

Kaya hinayaan niyang dumaan ang oras at inenjoy na lang muna ang pagkakataon na kasama niya si Chanyeol.

Hanggang sa unti-unti itong nawala sa kanya. Ang oras. _Si Chanyeol._

Nung sinabi sa kanilang i-try ang ibang pairing at binalita ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya, he could see how excited he was. Chanyeol, who always wanted to try out new things, thought that this was finally _it._ He’ll get to experience more things, explore, see if there’s anything else that he can master para mas lalo siyang gumaling at makilala sa industriya.

Pero para kay Baekhyun, ang naramdaman niya lang ay takot.

Dahil ‘yung tanging pinanghahawakan niya ay nawawala rin sa kanya.

Oo, hindi naman mawawala ang pagkakaibigan nila. Pwede pa rin silang madalas na magkausap, bisitahin ang isa’t isa, tawagan o kung ano pa.

Pero nakakatakot.

Kasi alam niya kung gaano kadaling magustuhan si Chanyeol. Alam niya na maraming ibang pwedeng magkagusto sa kanya at marami ang napapalapit sa kanya. Kasi si Chanyeol ‘yan eh. Always outgoing, so passionate sa trabaho niya. Lahat ng makakatrabaho, nagiging ka-close. It’s not hard to love him when he’s like that.

At alam niya rin na pwede niyang mahanap ang taong magugustuhan niya sa panahong magkalayo na sila at hindi magkakasama. Kahit naman kasi gaano kafirm ang isang tao sa thought na wala silang panahon sa dating or love, hindi naman maiiwasan na maattract sa iba hanggang sa lumalim ito nang lumalim.

Katulad na lang ng naramdaman niya para kay Chanyeol.

Kaya nakakatakot. Kasi posible. Kasi alam niya, na kahit gaano na siya katagal sa industriya na ito, may mas magaling sa kanya at mas may makakaangat. Mas may makakauha ng atensyon ng iba.

Kasi pwede niyang malaman na lang na may nagugustuhan na si Chanyeol at siya, wala na siyang magagawa kasi wala naman siyang kahit anong pinanghahawakan bukod sa pagkakaibigan nila. Walang kahit anong assurance.

Napabuntong-hininga siya. _‘Wag naman sana siya mahulog sa iba._ Sabi nga sa kanta ni Taylor Swift, _please don’t be in love with someone else._

“Hindi ka na naman nakikinig sa akin.”

Napatingin siya kay Yixing nang marinig niya iyon at dahil na rin pinitik nito ang pisngi niya.

Ang tagal niya rin pala nag-space out.

Nag-peace sign sa kanya si Baekhyun, agad na itinago ang uneasiness na naramdaman niya, at medyo tumawa. “Sorry na agad. Ano bang sinabi mo? Summarized version ha.”

Yixing sighed. “Sabi ko nandito na tayo sa condo mo, at darating ako dito bukas ng 10 AM para sunduin ka dahil may photoshoot ka pa for _Ecosmetics._ Tapos, bukas din filming ng MV for Junmyeon’s new song, Starry Night.”

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “Full sched pa rin nga pala ‘no… I mean, I know matagal na nakaplan sa akin ‘yan, pero I guess umasa ako na may namove or something. Akala ko maaga rin matatapos eh.”

“Sabi naman sa’yo eh,” sabi ni Yixing. “I know how much you want to take a break, pero hindi rin natin ‘to ma-cancel or ma-move. Dagdag pa ‘yang nararamdaman mo para sa bago niyong sitwasyon ni Chanyeol. Alam ko kung paanong sobrang nakakaapekto ‘yan sa’yo. Sa akin mo sinasabi most ng nararamdaman mo, lalo na nung una mo ‘yang naramdaman, kaya alam kong mahirap ‘to para sa’yo. Kaso… wala eh. Life goes on no matter how painful some stuff may be.”

Of course Yixing knows. Si Yixing ang taong kasama niya, ang taong madalas na nakakarinig ng mga reklamo niya ever since his schedules got hectic. Bilang kaibigan niya na noon pa, bago pa pumatok ang mga palabas nila ni Chanyeol, ay nandyan na siya, kaya kilalang-kilala na siya ni Yixing. Napansin niya kung paanong nag-iiba ang pakikitungo niya kay Chanyeol pati kung paano niya tinatago ang nararamdaman niya.

Siya ang nakakaalam kung gaano kahirap ang lahat sa kanya—hindi lang ang patungkol kay Chanyeol. Kundi sa lahat—mapa-trabaho, pamilya, o kung ano pa.

“Malay mo naman, ngayong medyo magkakalayo kayo ni Chanyeol, marealize niya kung anong nararamdaman niya para sa’yo.”

It’s possible, kasi sabi nga nila, _absence makes the heart grow fonder,_ but then again… si Chanyeol ang pinag-uusapan. The same Chanyeol who had lots of times na malayo sa kanya.

Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t want to get my hopes up even more,” sabi niya at napangiti bago binuksan ang pinto ng kotse. “See you tomorrow, Xing.”

Ngumiti si Yixing pabalik. “See you.”

Pagkatalikod niya sa kotse ay agad ding nawala sa ang ngiti sa labi niya.

Parang mas lalo niya lang naramdaman ang pagod sa ginagawa niya.

“Parang hindi mo naman na kailangan mag-make up kahit na kung ano-ano ang ginawa mo. Parang fresh ka pa rin. Ang ganda na ng kutis mo… mapula na rin naman na labi mo,” sabi ng nagmemake up sa kanya, si Seulgi, titig na titig pa at sinusuri ang mukha niya, nakahawak sa may baba niya. “Dungisan na lang kaya kita para naman may kapintas-pintas naman sa’yo? On second thought, kahit ganun, parang pogi ka pa rin…”

“Binobola mo na naman ako. Mas maganda ka pa nga sa akin,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, hinahayaan si Seulgi na tignan ang mukha niya. “Also, marami kapintas-pintas sa akin. Hindi mo lang nakikita dahil hindi mukha ‘yun. _Sarili ko mismo._ ”

“Damn. Who hurt you?” sabi nito sa kanya habang naglalagay ng sanitizer. “Minamaliit mo na naman sarili mo. And to think na ang tagal mo na sa industriya na ito ha…”

“The only thing I’m good at is at belittling myself.”

“Not true. You’re good at many things,” sabi nito sa kanya at ngumiti. “Now, quiet ka na dyan at lalo natin pagagandahin ‘yang maganda mong mukha.”

Baekhyun only laughs and lets Seulgi do her work. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun habang pinakikiramdaman ang galaw ng lahat ng tao sa paligid niya. Magulo, maingay, at puro tunog ng pag-click ng camera ang naririnig niya.

Tapos na actually ang photoshoot niya for _Ecosmetics_ and dapat magtatanggal na siya ng makeup bilang isang taong may sensitive skin, pero may next schedule pa siya kaya hinayaan niya na lang itong mag-retouch sa kanya para mukha pa rin siyang presentable kapag pumunta sa set.

“Bakit hindi pa sila nagra-wrap up?” tanong ni Baekhyun dahil mukhang naghahanda sila para sa panibagong itsura ng backdrop. “May next pa? Yaman ni Kuya Heechul ah. Dati ako lang pero ngayon may panibagong model.”

“Big contribution ang presence mo sa yaman na ‘yan kaya wag kang ano,” natatawang sabi ni Seulgi kaya bahagya rin natawa si Baekhyun. “Pero meron nga next. Darating si Mama Mary mamaya.”

“Gago?” nagulat na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Seryoso ba ‘yan?”

“Oh? Ba’t parang gulat na gulat ka? Baka isipin mo yung tunay ang darating ha! Hindi. ’Wag mong sabihin hindi mo kilala si—“

“Si Joy, alam ko, nag-trend ‘yan dahil sa role niya sa isang stage play na hinalungkat ng fans niya,” agad na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Never ko siya nakatrabaho though, since bago pa lang naman siya sa acting. But I do know she’s popular and that all I’ve heard about her are good things. Nagulat lang ako na siya kinuha ni kuya.”

“Tinetake advantage lang nun na pasikat na siya. So habang maaga pa, diba,” comment ni Seulgi. “I heard na kaya hindi siya ang nauna sa’yo ngayon ay dahil may scriptreading siya for an upcoming movie. Ngayon ata ilalabas ‘yung balita tungkol dun. I heard it’d be something big.”

Baekhyun hums. “Good for her then. More opportunities and experiences.”

“Akala ko may kung ano kang masamang sasabihin sa kanya at aasahan mong masira career niya eh.”

“I’m not like that.”

“I know. You’re nice. Hindi katulad ng ibang mga nasa showbiz.”

Baekhyun just shrugs habang hinihintay na matapos si Seulgi sa paglalagay ng makeup.

“Ayan, tapos na,” sabi nito at tinignan muna siya ulit para masiguradong okay ang nagawa niyang look. “Simple—uy, ayan na siya.”

“Mukha kang chismosa,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun dahil talagang binulong ni Seulgi ‘yun sa kanya at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. Tinignan niya kung saan nakatingin si Seulgi at nakita ang isang magandang babae na mukhang manika, nakangiti sa mga makakasalubong niya. Maamo ang mukha ng babae, mukhang mahinhin at sosyal. “Wow. She’s very pretty and ethereal.”

“Mukha rin siyang hindi na kailangan mag-makeup. Fresh na fresh.”

“’Yan talaga ang basis mo, eh ‘no?”

They just looked at her habang papalapit sa may area nila, siguro dahil ay memake-upan na rin.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at nagulat pa si Baekhyun dahil bigla itong tumigil para ilahad ang kamay niya. “Baekhyun, hi! I’m Joy. Big fan.”

“Hi, Joy. Thank you. I didn’t expect that,” sagot niya at tinanggap ang kamay para makapag-handshake.

“Huh? Why not? Kilalang-kilala ka kaya!”

Baekhyun just smiles at that bago iniba ang topic. “I’ve heard things about you too.”

Natawa naman si Joy. _Oh, wow. Pati pagtawa, ang ganda tignan._ “Hopefully, they’re all good.”

“They are, don’t worry,” sabi nito sa kanya. “I heard may new movie ka?”

“Yeah!” excited na sabi nito. “I’m actually very excited! I didn’t expect that I’d get to work with—“

“Seulgi, tapos na ba si Baekhyun?” tanong bigla ni Yixing na kararating lang sa may pwesto nila, nakatingin sa phone saglit bago napatigil sa ginagawa. “Sorry, naistorbo ko ba pag-uusap niyo? I just came here para sunduin siya for his next sched, but I can just come back later.”

“It’s okay. We were just having a chitchat,” sagot ni Joy. “Seems like you have a busy day?”

“Medyo,” nakangiting sagot ni Baekhyun at tumayo na, humarap kay Yixing na parang nagulat pa dahil kay Joy. _Baka nagandahan._ Can’t blame him. “Tapos na si Seulgi. Tara na ba?”

Yixing looks at him, ang kaninang gulat ay nawala sa mukha. “Yeah. Nilagay ko na gamit mo sa kotse.”

Baekhyun nods bago humarap sa dalawa niyang kasama. “Seulgi, thank you. Have some rest later, okay? And Joy, it’s nice to meet you. I’ll see you around. Good luck on your upcoming movie.”

Joy smiles at him and nods eagerly. “See you!”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone mula sa may stand at nagmamadaling sinundan si Yixing. Pagkapasok ng kotse, agad siya nagsuot ng seatbelt at napapikit. “Morning scheds are a pain.”

“Magpahinga ka na muna dyan.”

Baekhyun hums bago binuksan ulit ang mga bata para tignan ang phone na kaninang naka-Do Not Disturb. Lilibangin niya lang sana sarili niya by interacting with his fans sa Twitter, pero nagtaka siya dahil nakita niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol sa trending.

Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa cellphone niya sa nabasa.

“Shit. Dapat pala binalaan muna kita bago mo binuksan phone mo,” sabi ni Yixing sa tabi niya.

“Mas lalo lang ako macucurious kapag ginawa mo ‘yun,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, pero halata mo ang lungkot dun, at walang ibang nagawa si Yixing bukod ang tignan siya at binigyan siya ng isang maliit na ngiti. Ni-lock ni Baekhyun ang phone niya, nawalan ng gana. “And it’s not like hindi ko siya malalaman. It’s inevitable.”

“Don’t let it get to you too much. Trabaho lang naman ‘yan.”

Pumikit na lang si Baekhyun at hindi na sumagot, sinubukan na tanggalin sa utak ang nabasa.

Pero hindi naman madali ‘yon.

Napabuntong-hininga siya.

_Chanyeol Park at Joy, unang beses na magkakatambalan sa big screen!_

_“Anong ideal type mo, Chanyeol?”_

_“Gusto ko ‘yung… confident sa sarili nila and yet, at the same time, someone who strives for the best version na pwede sa kanya. Someone who really worked hard for what they have achieved. ‘Yung mukhang… independent? Parang ba siya ‘yung tipo ng taong pinaplano ang buhay niya according sa kung anong gusto niya, and would really do their best para maachieve ang gusto nila kahit na may mga humahadlang—“_

Biglang nawala ang video sa phone ni Baekhyun dahil biglang nag-ring ang phone niya. Nang makita niya kung sino ito, agad niyang inend ang call at ipagpapatuloy na sana ang pinapanood na clip galing sa Twitter, pero bago pa niya maplay ay tumawag ulit ang kaninang caller.

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at sinagot na lang ang tawag.

“Alam mo, Xing, dapat nagseset tayo ng time kung hanggang anong oras ka lang tumawag,” agad niyang reklamo. “11 PM na oh. Ang dami ginawa kanina. Tumatawag ka na naman nyan para lang magpaalala ng sched eh. Nakita ko na ‘yug message mo at grabe ka sa akin, ha. Tinetake note ko rin naman schedule ko.”

Tumawa ang nasa kabilang linya. “Sabi ko kasi mag-reply ka ng noted kung nakita mo na reminders ko for tomorrow, pero hindi ka nag-reply. Tsaka chinecheck ko rin kung gising ka pa. Baka mamaya mag-live ka na naman sa IG ng madaling araw. Sabi ko maaga magpahinga kasi maaga rin bukas eh.”

“Oo na, oo na. Nakita ko nga ‘yung reminder. Hindi rin ako maglalive ngayon. Don’t worry.”

“Good,” sabi nito. “Matulog ka na. Stop watching clips of Chanyeol already.”

“Paano mo—“

Binabaan na siya ng tawag bago niya pa matanong kung paano niyang nalaman na ganun ang ginagawa niya.

Napabuntong-hininga siya bago niya ibinalik ang tingin sa cellphone niya, may nakabukas na clip ng isa sa mga interview ni Chanyeol noon for _Star._ Nakapause ito, saktong sakto sa part na nakangiti ito, kita ang dimple niya habang may hawak na mic sa isang kamay.

Kung paano siya napunta dito—‘yun ay dahil sa hindi siya makatulog kahit gaano pa siya kapagod. Nasanay na siya na late na nakakatulog dahil minsan ay madaling araw na siyang nakakauwi, kaya kahit maaga siya nakakauwi at nakakapagpahinga, nahihirapan pa rin siya. Napagpasyahan niyang tumambay sa Twitter account niya, makikipag-usap sana sa mga fans na bawat minuto yatang minemention siya. Pero katulad ng kanina, bago niya pa iyon magawa, ay nakuha ng trending list ang atensyon niya.

Paanong hindi, eh puro si Chanyeol at mga nagsusulputang shippers ng bagong loveteam. Mula sa mga shippers na ‘yun ay nakita niya ang clip ni Chanyeol na sinasabi kung ano ang ideal type niya.

And tama naman ang mga nagsasabing pasok si Joy sa ideal type na iyon. From what he heard tungkol sa babae ay talagang siya ‘yung tipo ng taong mararamdaman mo talaga na ippresent ang best version niya, and someone who would really confidently show na she’s been working hard. Siya ‘yung tipong mapapatingin ka ulit sa kanya kung sakaling dumaan siya sa harap mo. Siya ‘yung talagang makakakuha ng atensyon mo the moment na andyan siya sa paligid.

It’s _that_ hard to look away. Isang beses niya pa lang siya nakikita at madalas ay naririnig niya lang naman ang tungkol sa kanya, pero ganun na ang masasabi niya tungkol sa kanya.

Tawagin niyo na siyang masokista pero talagang ang tagal niyang nagsoscroll sa trending at tinignan ang mga edits tungkol sa kanilang dalawa. Kung ano-ano na sinasabi ng ibang fans, na kesyo ang lakas na raw ng dating nila, na _this time_ ang partner ni Chanyeol, posible na maging totoong partner in real life, at kung ano-ano pa. Partida, meron na rin yatang AU tungkol sa kanilang dalawa, ni wala pa ngang kahit ano tungkol sa movie nila.

Maybe it’s just that easy to see their connection and chemistry, ano?

Enough ang chemistry na iyon para bigla na lang may mga magduda sa mga pinagsamahan nila ni Chanyeol, even if the project that they are currently trying, wherein they have to work with some other person, can possibly only be a one time thing.

Pero sa one time thing na iyon, marami rin ang pwedeng mangyari.

It’s the same way with how things escalated nung supposedly barkada lang naman sila ni Chanyeol sa isang weekend show, only for them to end up being on screen partners for 6 fucking years.

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun.

Alam naman niya na hindi naman mawawala si Chanyeol. He’s still his friend at alam niyang makakausap niya pa rin ito, pero ang hirap lang din hindi isipin na posible ang mag-drift apart sila, lalo na kung maging successful ang movie nila at masundan pa ito ng iba. Baka by then, Baekhyun will be just another person who worked with Chanyeol before.

Ang hirap kapag lagi ka na lang pinangungunahan ng utak.

Napahinga na lang siya nang malalim bago pinindot ang mentions niya, naghahanap ng pwedeng mareplyan. Sakto naman na ang unang bumungad sa kanya na tweet ay biglang nakapagbigay ng ideya sa kanya.

_Kit • @baeklucks:_

_Kung ano-ano kinukuda niyo dyan, na kesyo hindi na magkakasama ulit ang ChanBaek o hindi sila totoo dahil may bago lang makakatrabaho si Chanyeol! Kala mo naman walang pinagsamahan!? Sorry na lang kayo kapag nabalitaan nating binisita ni B si Chanyeol sa set. Diba @baekhyun???_

Para namang nagkaroon ng eureka moment si Baekhyun sa nabasa.

Maybe he should visit.

Pwede nga naman siya bumisita. Just because nagkaiba sila ng partner doesn’t mean na hindi na sila pwede bumisita sa set. Magkaibigan pa rin naman sila.

 _Right._ Hindi pa naman siya nauubusan ng pag-asa.

Salamat sa idea na ‘yan. Not only will he see this so-called _chemistry,_ nagkaroon din siya ng excuse para makita si Chanyeol. Wala pa naman siyang taping or anything, so baka pwede siya sumaglit para mangamusta. Pwede siyang mang-asar na lang ulit sa kanya. Sure, pwede siyang masaktan kung sakaling totoo nga itong _chemistry_ na ito, pero at least he’d get to see it and he can say that he did try.

Kung totoo naman, wala rin naman siyang laban. Lalo na kung seryoso si Chanyeol.

(Pinangungunahan na siya ng utak niya agad.)

Wala namang mawawala. Kahit may possibility ng sakit, masaya naman siya dahil makikita niya ulit si Chanyeol, and maybe they can talk again, dahil hindi nila ito nagawa nung party for _Nang Dahil sa Pag-Ibig._

Agad niyang clinose ang Twitter app niya, pumunta sa messages, at agad na dumiretso sa convo nila ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Park >

when start shooting niyo

saw the articles about the script reading today eh

di ka man lang nagkkukwento

pati sa akin, secret ang project na ‘yan?

kakatampo na yan >:(

hi din naman sayo?

updated ka sa akin ah

trending ka lang ulol

hahhahaahaha

kelan nga

next week kami

morning kami start

sa may bus station first scene namin

pa-baguio hahahha

punta kami sagada ;p

momove on ka?

weh nanood ka na naman no

kaya ka may ganyang reference

bakit mo natanong kung kelan kami start

miss mo ako agad?

wag mo ko masyado mamiss at isipin

baka di ako makatulog

ang kapal mo

baka ikaw

nagpapractice ka na naman ata ng lines sa akin eh

natanong ko lang eh. bawal bang macurious

zzzzz

miss mo lang ako

neknek

baka kasi pagpalit mo na ako agad eh

ewan ko sayo

aminin mo na lang na miss mo lang ako agad

sabi sayo bawal mafall

pogi pa naman ako masyado

can’t be helped tbh

mayabaaaaang

ang kapaaaaaal

Hindi na rin nag-reply si Chanyeol after that.

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun habang binabasa ulit ang convo nila. Bilis pa rin mag-reply. Siguro maaga rin natapos ang araw.

“Nafall na nga eh,” bulong niya, nakatingin pa rin sa convo nila, paulit-ulit na binabasa ang _sabi sayo bawal mafall._ Napailing na lang siya at nilock ang phone. “See you next week.”

Hopefully, mag-work ang plano niya at hindi siya maging masyadong busy that time.

“Oh, tubig,” sabi sa kanya, at agad naman napatingin si Baekhyun sa may-ari ng boses at napangiti. “Kanina ka pa nakaupo lang dyan. May tumutulo na na pawis. Ba’t ka ba pumunta dito?”

“Thanks, JD,” sabi niya, sabay kuha ng bote ng tubig sa kanya. “Baka kasi na-miss mo ako kaya bumisita ako.”

“Sino namang niloloko mo dyan? Ni hindi mo naman alam kung part ako ng team na ‘to.”

“You’re literally the assistant director, but okay.”

Kumuha ng mauupuan si Jongdae at tumabi kay Baekhyun. “You sure made your presence known. Dami sigurong fans niyo ang nakakita sa inyo. Magte-trending ka na naman nyan. You do know na ang pairing nila ang kailangan gumawa ng ingay, right? Kapag andito ka nyan, baka mas mag-focus sila sa’yo.”

“It’s still publicity for them.”

Jongdae hums. “True.”

Napangisi si Baekhyun, naalala kung paanong ang dami biglang sumigaw nung pagkalabas niya sa kotse at dumiretso sa may tent sa gilid kung saan nandun ang ibang staff. Hindi gaano karami ang nasa team at ang setup dahil na rin nasa public area sila, at isang side lang ng kalsada ang naka-close for shooting.

Ang marami ay ang mga taong nagmamasid sa nangyayari.

Sobrang ingay nung dumating siya, to the point that they had to redo the scene hanggang sa kahit papaanong tumahimik. Nag-peace sign lang siya sa director bilang isang sorry at napailing na lang ito bago ininstruct ang ibang part ng staff.

Despite the commotion, hindi pa rin alam ni Chanyeol na dumating siya set nila.

Busy kasi itong kausap ang partner niya.

Napairap siya.

“Siguro ngayon ko na mapapatunayan ang theory kong pwedeng makapatay ang tingin.”

Agad namang napatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae dahil sa sinabi niya. “Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo dyan?”

“Talim ng tingin mo sa kanilang dalawa eh,” pag-comment ni Jongdae. “Gusto mo lang makita si Chanyeol kaya ka andito eh.”

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun, pero dinugtungan na agad ni Jongdae ang sasabihin niya. “Hep. Don’t deny. Alam ko feelings mo sa kanya, remember?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at ibinalik ang tingin kina Chanyeol at Joy. Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa bote ng tubig nang makita niya kung paanong bahagyang inayos ni Chanyeol ang buhok ng babae, may ngiti sa labi nito habang si Joy naman ay patuloy lang sa pagsalita, nakangiti rin. Pagkatapos, Chanyeol looks like he was teasing Joy by ruffling her hair. Pinalo naman ni Joy ang braso niya, natatawa dahil sa ginawa niya.

_Bilis naman nilang maging close._

Samantala noon kay Baekhyun, oo, mabilis silang naging close dahil sa role nilang mag-best friends, pero nung una silang mag-pair, parang sobrang awkward pa ni Chanyeol.

May lumapit na babae kay Joy para ayusin ang buhok niya. Ngumiti ito at may sinabi, probably ay nagsasabi ng _sorry_ dahil kinailangan pa siyang ayusan ulit. Si Chanyeol naman, nakatingin lang kay Joy habang inaayusan, nakangiti at parang natutuwa sa nakikita niya sa harap niya. _Kay Joy._

“Ganda niya ‘no?” sabi ni Jongdae sa tabi niya. Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at nanatiling nakatingin sa direksyon nila. “Sobrang bait din. Mahiyain nung una naming siyang nakausap, medyo nakakaintimidate kasi she really looks like someone unreachable, but iba rin naman siya kapag nag-acting na. May pagka-sarcastic minsan, pero hindi naman siya ‘yung offending type. More like, a fun friend, ganun. She also looks like someone who’s willing to learn and improve lagi. Everyone in the team likes her. We were kinda expecting her to not be like what others were saying, since alam mo na, maraming two faced dito, pero hindi naman. She treats everyone well.”

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Baekhyun.

Jongdae, being the little shit that he was, continues to talk.

“Bilis nga nila maging close eh. Real name na nga tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya,” pag-kwento niya. “Chanyeol seems to like her. Nakita ko kahapon, sabi, bagay daw si Joy sa ideal type ni Chanyeol. You know naman si Chanyeol, he rarely lies sa interviews. Of course, except pag tungkol sa inyo ang tanong dahil vague ang mga sagot niyo palagi, since cinareer niyo pagiging pa-showbiz niyo. But she _does_ seem like someone na magugustuhan—“

“Why are you telling me this?” tanong ni Baekhyun at humarap kay Jongdae, nakataas ang isang kilay. Tumahimik saglit si Jongdae, pero halata mo rin na pinipigilan ang ngumiti. “What?”

“Tinitignan ko kung may similarities kayo para pasok ka na sa so-called standards ng minamahal mo.”

“May konting similarities naman kami ah,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nakakunot ang noo. “I mean, I know I’m far from being confident, and she’s like… better in many aspects. Sometimes, people think na masama ako or something dahil sa aura ko, and sometimes, mahirap maapproach dahil sa aura na ‘yun, okay. I know a lot of people are praising her for working hard and achieving everything through her own efforts. And I know malapit siya sa ideal type ni Chanyeol. _Pero pareho naman kaming nag-start sa commercials.”_

“Wow. Sige, ipilit mo lang ‘yan. Next time, you’ll say na kasama ka dun sa magazine since you were young, samantala siya hindi, and you’ll be like the _Pathy_ in this whole thing.”

“I don’t think the reference is like that—“

“Kahit mala-Pathy ang role mo, ang pinagkaiba mo sa kanya, mukhang hindi ikaw ‘yung pipiliin.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun at napakurot siya sa may braso ni Jongdae kaya agad itong sumubok na umiwas. Napairap si Baekhyun. “Foul ‘yon ah. Masakit ka magsalita masyado. Bakit ba andito ka pa, ha? Wala ka bang trabaho? Kaya ka stuck sa ganitong role eh, not saying na hindi ito maganda, ha, pero lagi ka nagrereklamo na hiindi mo nagagawa gusto—”

“Ops. Let’s not go there sa topic ng mga pangarap ha. Gagantihan mo na ako agad eh,” agad na pagpigil ni Jongdae sa sasabihin ni Baekhyun. “Hindi naman lahat katulad mo na hindi na kailangan paghirapan ang mga bagay-bagay dahil kusa nang binibigay.”

_Oh, not that topic._

_Mas masakit ‘yan._

Masyado na ata sila naging close ni Jongdae.

Sinubukan ni Baekhyun na hindi ipakita na nasaktan siya sa sinabi ni Jongdae.

He laughs, trying to shake the feeling off. “Alam mo ikaw ha—“

“But, you know, even if may ideal type naman ang isang tao, hindi naman ibigsabihin nun ay ‘yun din makakatuluyan niya. Most of the time, it’s the exact opposite. Someone… unexpected. Someone you never imagined na magugustuhan mo. Sometimes, kahit may dumating na pasok na pasok sa gusto ng isang tao, mas lamang pa rin ang madalas na kasama.”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun. This time, genuinely kahit na kanina ay medyo nahurt siya sa sinabi ni Jongdae.

“Is that your way of telling me not to be sad at the possibility of Chanyeol liking someone else?”

“Sabi ko lang sometimes. Hindi naman ibigsabihin nun applied lagi at applied din sa’yo.”

“I’ll just pretend that I didn’t hear that.”

“Baekhyun?”

Agad na napatingin si Baekhyun sa may-ari ng boses na tumawag sa kanya—isang malalim na boses na sobrang pamilyar na sa kanya dahil ‘yun ang madalas niyang naririnig for the past few years.

Saglit na napatitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Mukhang bagong gupit ang lalaki. Nakasuot ito ng simpleng puting t-shirt at naka-ripped jeans. Sa malayo, ang simple niya lang tignan, na parang normal na tao lang na makakasalubong mo somewhere, pero sa malapitan… iba rin. Iba pa rin ang dating. Sobrang pogi. Hindi mo mapipigilan tumitig kahit na sobrang simple at kumportable lang naman ng suot nito.

“Ayan na pala ang pinakahihintay mo. Makapag-inarte nga,” bulong ni Jongdae at napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun nang tumayo bigla si Jongdae at nagtago sa may likod ni Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, my savior! Malapit na ako apihin ni Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun. “Nag-away na naman kayo?”

Tumaas din ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun. “Wow ha. Nananahimik ako dito eh.”

“Ano na naman ba sinabi mo, Jongdae? Inasar-asar mo na naman siguro si Baekhyun, ‘no? Ikaw ha, porket close kayo dahil naging mag-kaklase kayo at some point, hindi ibigsabihin nun, you can cross the line and say things that may hurt.”

“Tatay ka ba nyan?” palokong tanong ni Jongdae and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out para asarin si Jongdae dahil akala nito ay sa kanya magsside si Chanyeol.

_Well, that’s part of the reason why he likes Chanyeol. Kinakampihan siya nito at alam niya lagi ang sasabihin._

Hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Jongdae at pinandilatan si Baekhyun. “That applies for the _both_ of you.”

“Dun na ako kay direk. Lalo lang ako maaapi dito,” sabi ni Jongdae, tumalikod, at kumaway na lang sa kanila kahit na hinahawak-hawakan ni Baekhyun ang dulo ng damit niya para pigilan siya. “Text ya later, B.”

Chanyeol was just there, looking at them, amused, and he looks like he’s curious kung ano bang pinag-usapan nila.

Baekhyun pouts. “Hindi naman kami nag-away. Nag-uusap lang kami. Nag-iinarte lang si Jongdae. Gusto ata maging best actor.”

“Whatever. Kaya pala ang daming tumitili kanina dahil dumating ka,” sagot ni Chanyeol at umupo sa kaninang inuupuan ni Jongdae. “Gawa mo dito? Saan si kuya Xing? Buti pinayagan ka?”

Hindi pinansin ni Baekhyun ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya nang tumabi si Chanyeol sa kanya.

_Act normal._

“Dun siya sa pwesto katabi ng manager mo. Pinagalitan nga ako kasi nagpaplano ako bigla. Buti na lang daw hindi ganun karami schedule ko today, so I managed to convince him.”

“Ganun mo ba kagusto na makita ako? Kaya ba nagtanong ka last week kailan start namin? ‘To naman. Dapat sinabi mo na lang na miss mo ako. Edi ako sana bumisita sa’yo.”

Nakangiti si Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon, inaasar siya, and really, Baekhyun must really love him, dahil ang tanging iniisip niya lang ay kung gaano kaganda ang ngiti niya and how he can just stare at it all day.

Baekhyun looks away dahil baka masyado na siya halata, before answering. “Kapal mo. Gusto ko lang magpaka-relevant. Baka kasi masyado ka sumikat at makalimutan na ako agad.”

“Kabahan ka kapag masyado na ako sumikat. Going ahead of ya. Mas dadami ang awards ko.”

“You deserve it more than I do anyway,” he says absentmindedly at nanlaki ang mata niya bigla dahil, _oh no, si Chanyeol ito at marami siya masasabi tungkol sa sinabi niya._ “I mean—“

Pinitik ni Chanyeol ang noo niya. “Ayan ka na naman eh. May sinabi ba si Jongdae? O nagbasa ka na naman ba ng comments online? Nagbibiro lang ako, pero minamaliit mo na naman sarili mo!”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, expecting Chanyeol to say more, dahil ganyan naman siya even before, ever since nalaman niya na dinadamdam ni Baekhyun ang mga criticisms na sinasabi sa kanya. Hinawakan niya na lang ang part na pinitik sa kanya.

“Hay nako. Ngayon, iniisip ko na lang paano sa new project mo with another person. Sino mamumulis sa’yo kapag may ganyang thought ka na naman? I should probably tell them,” sabi ni Chanyeol at bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay agad na ring dinugtungan ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi niya. “Speaking of, wala ka pa bang bagong project? Bukod sa mga commercials and interviews, I mean?”

“May audition ako this week.”

“Audition? Hindi ka kusang cinontact at pinili?”

“Well, mataas ang standards nung director na ‘yun. Wala naman ‘yun pakialam pagdating sa popularity and all. Talent pinapansin nun.”

“I think I know who this is,” sabi ni Chanyeol at nanliit ang mata. “Kyungsoo?”

Napangiti si Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo.”

Si Kyungsoo ay isa sa nga nakatrabaho nila noon. Specifically, ang weekend show kung saan unang beses nakatrabaho ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Director na ito ngayon, pero minsan, tumatanggap pa rin ito ng ibang roles for movies.

Both of them are somehow close to Kyungsoo, and alam nilang mataas talaga ang standards nito sa maraming bagay—kahit pa nung una silang magkatrabaho. Gusto niya laging perfect ang magagawa niya at ayon sa inaasahan sa kanya.

Chanyeol laughs. “Well, hindi na nakakagulat ‘yun. Kahit naman ganun, alam kong makakapasok ka dyan.”

“Eh. Who knows? The good thing about him is that at least I can say na deserve ko naman ang role kung mapipili niya ako based on talent.”

“Well, I can’t say that’s not true,” sabi ni Chanyeol at saka napangiti. “Balitaan mo ako ha.”

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil bigla nilang narinig, “Start na tayo in two minutes!”

“Take a picture na,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

Nagtataka namang napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, nakita kung gaano kalapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya, and Baekhyun lets his hear beat rapidly. “Huh?”

“Sabi ko, mag-picture na tayo. I’m pretty sure maghahanap ang fans natin ng picture together lalo na dahil panigurado kumalat na ang picture mo na pumunta dito sa set,” explain nito sa kanya. “It’s still good publicity if it’s from you supporting us.”

_Oo nga pala. He’s here not only as a friend, but also for work._

“Right,” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at nilabas ang phone niya. “Sabi nga pala ni Yixing, kahit saglit ako na mag-live or story, but I completely forgot about it.”

_Ikaw kasi eh._

Natawa si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Masyado mo akong namiss at napogian sa akin to the point na nakalimutan mo ang work-related things. Buti na lang nandito ako para ipaalala.”

_Oo na. Pinapamukha mo atang para sa trabaho lang ang lahat eh._

Nang mabuksan ang camera, agad namang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at ngumiti, naka-peace sign. Ngumiti rin naman si Baekhyun at agad na tinap ang phone. Umakbay naman sunod si Chanyeol at medyo nag-tilt ng ulo kaya nakadikit ito sa may ulo ni Baekhyun, and Baekhyun tries to look calm kahit gusto niya sumabog dahil sa sobrang pagkalapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Sunod na picture naman ay si Chanyeol lang habang hawak ang kopya ng script nila, pero ang title lang sa harap ang nakikita. Nakaturo doon ang index finger ni Chanyeol habang nakangiting nakatingin sa camera.

“Send ko na lang din sa’yo if gusto mo ng kopya,” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos, tinitignan ang mga pictures, and he lingers a little longer sa picture lang ni Chanyeol.

“I’d love to stay and chat some more, pero alam mo naman,” sabi ni Chanyeol nang matapos sila at tumayo mula sa pwesto nila. “May kukunin lang ako dapat dito, pero nakita kita. Baka sabihin mo, hindi kita pinapansin bigla eh.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya at napailing. “Sige na. Pumunta ka na dun.”

“See ya later. Balitaan mo ako kapag may new project ka na ah. Excited na ako makita kung sino pwede mo makapartner. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Baekhyun tries not to let his smile fade dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

_Parang siya lang ang naaapektuhan. Siya lang ‘yung natatakot._

_Siya lang ‘yung nakakaramdam ng ganito._

“And once we both have the time, may ikukwento ako sa’yo.”

_He doesn’t have a good feeling about this._

“Ano ‘yun?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol, halatang masaya. “Tungkol sa bago kong partner. Si _Sooyoung_.”

_Agad?_

Baekhyun remembers Jongdae saying na real name na ang tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya—showing how close they are now.

Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa phone niya dahil sa kaunting sakit at takot na nararamdaman niya, pero hindi niya hinayaang mawala ang ngiti sa labi niya, trying to look unaffected.

“Okay. I’ll look forward to it.”

_Lalo lang lumala ang takot niya._

Parang kailangan niya na agad ihanda ang sarili niya.

“Hindi ako informed na bago na pala ang manager ni Chanyeol ngayon.”

Agad namang napaangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun mula sa cellphone niya papunta sa may-ari ng boses. Napasimangot siya nang makita kung sino ito at saka binalik ang tingin sa cellphone, nakatambay lang ulit sa Twitter at tinitignan ang kahit anong nasa trending (which also means tinitignan niya lang din kung may tungkol ba sa kanya, kay Chanyeol, o tungkol sa kanilang dalawa).

“Hindi mo na ako pinapansin ngayon ha. After natin maging mag-barkada in this one series… as friends… akala ko pa naman may pinagsamahan tayo—“

“Shut up, Sehun,” sabi ni Baekhyun at sabay nilock ang cellphone, ignoring the way it immediately lights up nang tumawag ang manager niya. “Why are you even here?”

Umupo si Sehun sa tabi niya, nakangisi. And Baekhyun looks at him and sees that he didn’t change that much since the last time he saw him. The first time that they worked together was in _Buhay High School_ , the same show kung saan naging close sila ni Chanyeol _._ It wasn’t the last time that they worked together. Madalas din siyang part ng iba pang teleserye or movie and most of the time ay role niya ay ‘yung close friend nila. Hindi naman limited on screen ang pagiging close na ‘yun at tunay na close sila even behind the scenes. Hindi naman din maiiwasan ‘yun sa trabaho nila.

Kaya comfortable lang silang dalawa ng magkasama.

“Uh, duh? Part din ako ng cast ng _Just for Work_? Magkatrabaho ulit kami ni Chanyeol? At may photoshoot kami ngayon ng cast?” sarcastic na sabi nito. “And also because—“

“Babe,” sabay na napatingin si Baekhyun at Sehun sa pamilyar na boses. _Si Junmyeon._ Nakangiti ito kay Sehun bago ibinaling ang tingin kay Baekhyun. “Hi, Baekhyun. Nice to see you again.”

“Beb!” agad naman napatayo si Sehun at yumakap kay Junmyeon. “Missed you!”

Tinapik-tapik ni Junmyeon ang likod ni Sehun at napairap naman si Baekhyun. “PDA.”

“Inggit,” sagot naman pabalik ni Sehun na ngayon ay naka-backhug lang kay Junmyeon, ayaw kumawala. “Palibhasa single. Hintayin mo lang the moment na pwede na namin sabihin sa public ang relasyon namin, taob ‘yang number one spot niyo ni Chanyeol kasi sa amin na ang maraming offer for movies at kami na ang magkakaroon ng malaking fanbase. Walang tatalo sa totoo—“

“Shh, Sehun. Quiet. Oo na,” sabi ni Junmyeon, mukhang pinipigilan si Sehun sa dapat niyang sasabihin.

Baekhyun still heard it anyway.

 _Walang tatalo sa totoo—_ sa totoong couple, Baekhyun finishes the sentence in his head.

 _Tama naman siya._ Baekhyun smiles bitterly.

Tinanggal ni Junmyeon ang pagkakapit sa kanya ni Sehun sabay pinaupo si Sehun sa kanina niyang pwesto, at pupwesto na sana si Junmyeon sa isa pang stool, pero agad naman siyang kinandong ni Sehun at niyakap ulit. Napabuntong-hininga si Junmyeon. “Ang clingy ha.”

“Namiss lang kita eh. Tagal kita hindi nakita at nakausap dahil walang signal tapos everyday may filming pa.”

“Can you not do this in front of me?” reklamo ni Baekhyun, pretending to look disgusted. “Nakakadiri kayong tignan.”

Sehun sticks his tongue out at mahinang pinalo ni Junmyeon ang kamay ni Sehun para lang patigilin siya sa pag-aasar kay Baekhyun. Sehun just hugs Junmyeon tighter habang may binubulong.

Napairap ulit si Baekhyun. Sobrang PDA talaga nitong dalawang ‘to. Akala mo nasa honeymoon phase or kakasimula lang ng relationship, eh 3 years na silang mag-jowa kahit na minsan ay nakapag-break na sila (hindi raw binibilang ‘yon).

“Wasn’t it, like, two weeks ago, nung nag-break na naman kayo?” hanap-gulong tanong ni Baekhyun. “Like, wasn’t Sehun being unreasonably jealous and walang time madalas?”

Sehun squints his eyes. “We do not speak of that. Also, don’t use that against me, dahil sabi nga ng isang magaling na manunulat: _This is me trying._ ”

“At kanino naman galing ‘yan? Kailangan pa ba ‘yang qinuquote?”

“Kay Taylor Swift. Respeto na lang sana sa kanya.”

Natawa na lang si Junmyeon at napailing naman si Baekhyun dahil sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Sehun.

“Ba’t nga pala naparito ka?” tanong ni Junmyeon habang nagpapaka-clingy lang si Sehun sa kanya. Sinusubukan na lang siya hindi pansinin ni Baekhyun (at kahit ni Junmyeon, sa totoo lang). “Kanina pa ako nandito eh. Kararating mo lang?”

“Uh, yeah—“

“Nandito ‘yan para bisitahin si Chanyeol, syempre,” agad na pagputol ni Sehun sa pagsagot niya. “Siya na bagong manager niya. Hindi siya magfufunction hangga’t hindi niya nakikita si Chanyeol—“

“Spokesperson ba kita? No? Then keep quiet. Nag-uusap kami eh,” agad na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Umirap si Sehun. “Sobrang sungit. Kaya mas gusto ko katrabaho si Joy eh. Joy’s like, a lot nicer than you— _aray!_ Beb, bakit!?”

Nakita ni Baekhyun na kinurot ni Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Sehun. And kahit naman napigilan, narinig niya pa rin, and Baekhyun’s not gonna lie, pero agad ding kumirot ang dibdib niya dahil sa narinig niya. Kahit pa he meant that as a joke, masakit pa rin.

“Pag-pasensyahan mo na ‘yan,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “He didn’t mean that.”

Masakit, oo, pero he can’t exactly show that he got hurt because of the remark. Ayaw niyang ipakita na naapektuhan siya. Hindi naman nila alam ang inner conflict niya, kung paanong lagi siyang nagpapaapekto kapag nakukumpara siya lalo na sa taong bagong katrabaho ni Chanyeol.

Hindi rin naman alam nila Junmyeon at Sehun ang kung anong nararamdaman niya. He doesn’t know if nakakakutob o nakahalata sila (particularly si Junmyeon), but he never said it to them. Madalas, inaasar lang sila ni Sehun (ever since naman), pero he doesn’t have any idea of what kind of effect it has to Baekhyun.

“It’s okay. Parang ‘yun lang, Jun,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin dahil parang inoobserbahan siya ni Junmyeon.”To answer your question a while ago, I was around the area and heard na nandito ‘yung cast, so I wanted to drop by. Sabi rin kasi ni Chanyeol, may kukwento siya, but we never had the chance dahil mahina signal at hindi kami makapag-usap.”

 _Lies,_ syempre. He wasn’t in the area. He just made necessary changes sa direksyon ng pupuntahan niya to make sure that he was in the area. It’s more like ginawa niyang opportunity iyon para makatakas sa sched niya. Hindi niya kasama si Yixing dahil personal sched ang meron siya, pero for sure, kaya tumatawag sa kanya si Yixing ngayon (with the way his phone keeps on vibrating) ay dahil cinontact na rin siya at tinatanong kung nasaan siya.

 _Whatever._ It wasn’t a super important schedule, anyway.

“Oh, but…” paninimula ni Junmyeon. “If si Chanyeol pinaka-pakay mo dito, umalis na siya kanina...”

Baekhyun freezes. Blinks. Natahimik.

“Um… what?”

“Hindi mo ba muna siya tinext?” tanong ni Junmyeon. “Hindi niya ba alam na pupunta ka?”

 _Well, fuck._ Gusto niya sana i-surprise na lang para magmukhang napadaan lang talaga siya at mukhang walang magawa at the moment, but he guesses, that was the wrong choice, ano?

“Bakit ang aga naman niyang umalis?” hindi napigilang tanong ni Baekhyun, and he thinks, evident ang saglit na pagkasakit sa boses niya, but he tries to conceal it. “I mean, nandito pa kasi kayo, kaya nagtaka lang.”

“Um,” Junmyeon looks like he was trying to find the right words. “Sinabay niya kasi si Joy for her next sched, and since may personal schedule din si Chanyeol… sinabay niya na. Nag-insist kasi si Chanyeol para lang din daw makapag-usap sila about sa movie. Mag-isa pumunta si Chanyeol dito and si Joy, nakasunod sa kanya manager dahil sa kotse nila at hinayaan sumama kay Chanyeol.”

“I see…”

He doesn’t want to get affected. Gusto niya sabihin na it’s a normal Chanyeol thing, pero _hindi._ Kaya hindi niya mapigilan na mapatulala, walang ibang masabi.

Bihira lang mag-aya si Chanyeol na isabay sa kotse niya, and he only does that if sobrang close na sila.

Kaya napapatanong na lang si Baekhyun, kasi _gaano_ na ba sila ka-close, for him to be so comfortable and insist in accompanying someone else despite having schedules of his own?

“Baekhyun?” pagtawag ni Junmyeon, probably noticing the sudden silence from him. Baekhyun looks at him and sees him have soft, understanding eyes, as if naiintindihan niya what Baekhyun is feeling. Si Sehun naman, seryoso lang na nakatingin din sa kanya, probably naramdaman ang sudden change of mood. “I’m sure it’s just about work—“

“Doesn’t matter. Napadaan lang naman ako,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun at napatayo, kinuha ang cellphone mula sa bulsa at nakita ang dami ng miscalls sa kanya. Pinakita niya ang phone sa kanilang dalawa. “I have to go na pala. Ang daming tawag ni Xing. Hinahanap na ata ako.”

Napatayo rin si Junmyeon. “Are you okay? Should I accompany you—“

“No need. Enjoy niyo na lang moment niyong dalawa,” sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango sa may direksyon ni Sehun, bago niya binalik ang tingin kay Junmyeon. “Thanks anyway, Jun. Una na ako.”

“Okay… ingat ka,” sabi nito, pero bago pa makaalis si Baekhyun ay hinawakan niya ang wrist niya para pigilan. “You can… you can talk to me, okay?”

“Likewise, Jun,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

Binitawan na siya ni Junmyeon at agad na rin umalis si Baekhyun sa may dressing room, greeting some staffs along the way bago bumaba at pumunta sa may parking, nagmamadaling pumunta sa may kotse niya, binuksan ito, napahawak sa may manibela at napasandal dun.

He lets out a shaky breath.

It’s nothing big. Hindi siya naiiyak or anything. Pero it _does_ hurt and he can feel the way his heart is slowly being squeezed, na parang unti-unting pinararamdam sa kanya ang sakit.

Hindi niya gusto ang takbo ng utak niya, the way he’s overthinking things and how he’s getting too affected sa kung anong nalalaman niya. He knows he shouldn’t jump to conclusions, and how this shouldn’t even be something that he should be concerned about since there are more things that he has to take care of. Hindi niya lang inaasahan na ang pagbabagong ganito would affect him greatly, even more than what he expected.

_Bakit ba naman kasi may sumabit pa na feelings?_

Baekhyun leans on his seat, takes a deep breath, bago sinuot ang seatbelt, places his phone by the dashboard, answers the call, at stinart ang kotse.

_He’s got more things to deal with. Walang oras para mag-linger sa kahit anong sakit na nararamdaman._

“Hey,” Baekhyun says to the person on the other line, trying to sound cheerful as he lies down on his bed and hugs his pillow. “What’s up? Napatawag ka bigla? Anong meron?”

“More like what’s up with _you_? May missed call ako from Yixing and he usually just calls me if it’s about you. I called him pero sabi niya hindi ka niya macontact kanina and ikaw na lang daw kausapin ko if I’m so curious why,” sabi nito. “May nangyari ba?”

Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam niya nang marinig ang boses niya. He can feel the way his heart warms and get somehow comforted, slowly removing the heaviness and sadness he was feeling from the things that happened today. The visit, the missed calls, the answered call, and all that happens after that.

“Baekhyun? Hey? Ano na, hindi mo na ako pinapansin niyan, ganon? Parang walang pinagsama—”

“Chill, Chanyeol,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, and this time, it’s a genuine laughter, because it’s Chanyeol, and he can make a bad day better. “I’m okay. Wala naman nangyari.”

“Yixing sounded annoyed kanina nung tumawag ako sa kanya. That’s not _nothing._ ”

His smile falters at the mention of Yixing, still feeling the heaviness that he felt after their phone call a while ago. Hindi niya magawang makasagot kay Chanyeol kahit na gusto niya siyang i-reassure na wala lang ‘yun.

Chanyeol notices the sudden silence. “Baekhyun, hindi kita pipilitin sabihin sa akin if hindi ka comfortable or if you think it won’t be okay for you to talk about it. But if you want to, I can—”

“It’s…” paninimula niya, kaya biglang napatahimik si Chanyeol. “It’s just a family thing. Hindi lang ako umuwi even if they asked me to. Ayaw ko lang right now, and si Yixing ‘yung kinulit at napagsabihan. He got annoyed and I just felt… guilty kasi dahil sa akin, ganun ang na-shoulder niya.”

When Yixing called him a while ago, ramdam niyang naiinis siya, but he was trying to compose himself para maayos niyang mapagsabihan si Baekhyun. And, well, Baekhyun got annoyed too dahil aware naman si Yixing kung bakit ayaw niyang umuwi, and yet, pinipilit pa rin siya nito just because tinatawagan siya ng kamag-anak niya.

Pero kahit ganun, ayaw niya.

Ayaw niyang makipag-plastikan. Ayaw niyang ipamukha nang ipamukha sa kanya na _mali_ ang daang tinatahak niya.

Funny, ‘no? Dahil sa pamilya niya, specifically, dahil sa tatay niya, kaya siya andito sa industriya na ito, pero dahil din sa pamilya niya—sa mother’s side, unti-unti siyang napaghihinaan ng loob.

“You don’t have to tell me,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “It’s okay.”

Baekhyun doesn’t speak for a while. Wala siyang tiwala sa boses niya. He can feel himself shaking habang inaalala kung paanong kapag bibisita siya sa kanila, puro pagjujudge lang ang ginagawa sa kanya.

_And people think wala na siya dapat pinoproblema dahil mayaman naman siya. May sweldo. Sikat. Ano pang hihilingin niya?_

_They think he had it easy. That everything… was just given to him._

_And yet…_

Naririnig niya ang paghinga ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang linya, na parang pinakikiramdaman si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. Gusto niyang ilabas kung anong nararamdaman niya. Kasi he’s been trying to suppress it dahil pakiramdam niya, hindi tama ang nararamdaman niya, _that he shouldn’t feel this way,_ pero lately… parang patong-patong lang, and all he’s been doing is trying to run away from it.

Pwede naman niya sabihin kay Chanyeol, diba? He just needs someone to listen. Maybe then… mawawala ang burden na nararamdaman niya, or maybe, kahit papaano, mawawala ang pagkagulo ng utak niya.

“Baek—“

“The thought of going there is just… tiring for me,” paninimula niya at agad namang napatigil si Chanyeol sa dapat niyang sasabihin. “You… you know my parents, diba? My mom?”

“Yeah? The lawyer?”

Bahagya siyang natawa dahil sa profession pa niya talaga naalala ang mama niya.

“And my dad?”

“The actor…”

_Actor. Yeah. He was that once._

Baekhyun tightens his grip on his phone and sighs. “Well… I don’t really have a problem with them. It’s just that… teka, you’re aware that… they’re separated, right?”

“…Oo. Lumabas sa news before.”

“Well, they’re not exactly separated, as in legally. Sadyang naghiwalay lang sila ng tutuluyan dahil sa mother’s side ko. Ever since then, I had to go home sa bahay nila lola from time to time, since dun na nagsstay si Mama. And mga relatives ko doon… they criticize me dahil daw ito ang pinili kong profession instead of being like my mom who was a lawyer.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, as if he’s trying to take in whatever it was that he said.

“They said that the worst mistake that my mom ever did in her life is marry my father who had an unstable source of income. Kasi they feel like… my mom’s doing all the work and walang natulong papa ko bukod sa impluwensyahan ako. At ayaw nila yun dahil kung ganung daan din ang tatahakin ko, I’ll end up like him… na malapit na makalimutan sa industriya.”

“Pero—“

“People say that I had it easy. Na kaya ako sumikat kasi sikat din si papa, and kahit papaano, kilala rin ang pangalan ni mama sa field niya, and that I’m lucky kasi sinusuportahan nila ako… pero ever since na nagkahiwalay sila, I feel like my mom’s just… quietly hoping that I’d stop this, that I’d just… leave this industry, and forget all about it.”

“Or maybe not. You can’t know that for sure. Maybe she’s—”

“Oh, I know that _for sure._ If the way she’s constantly reminding me to be mindful of my actions lalo na ngayong may plano siyang pumasok sa pulitika is any indication of it. Hindi niya sinasabi, pero alam kong natatakot siyang makagawa ako ng wrong move that can ruin me and _her,_ the same way sa nangyari kay papa na nagkaroon din ng issue and…”

He stops talking and lets out a strained laugh. Naalala niya ang mga balita tungkol sa papa niya, na kesyo may nasuntok daw itong staff dahil sa galit at binatikos siya. No one knew the reason behind it, even them, na pamilya niya. But it did cause a huge fight sa pamilya nila.

This happened nung nagsisimula pa lang din si Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya sobrang negatively na naapektuhan sa industry, and it was more like people were defending that he was a good person, and most of them were just worried for his sake, pero sa family nila… the same thing can’t be said.

Everything went downhill from that.

Nagustuhan niya maging aktor dahil sa tatay niya, dahil madalas niya itong nakikita sa TV at laging namamangha sa kanya (or more like he was curious of it). He wanted to try it out dahil sinasabi rin sa kanya ng parents niya na pwede, to the point na kusa na lang nila siya hahanapan ng koneksyon or ipapa-audition. And full support naman ang mama niya dahil kahit naman noon, nagsastart na siya sa commercials, and they all saw some potential in him.

But then that happened. It was around the time na nagsisimula na ang love team kay Baekhyun. He was slowly making his way to the top.

Unti-unti niyang napansin na nagreregret ang mama niya na hinayaan niya siyang makapasok sa industriya.

Unti-unti siyang nawalan ng suporta mula sa pamilya niya. With his father na minsan lang siya makausap ever since na magkahiwalay sila, and his mother na unti-unti na rin naimpluwensyahan ng mga sinasabi ng pamilya niya… napanghinaan siya ng loob.

Pero pinagpatuloy niya pa rin dahil gusto niyang patunayan na he won’t end up like that. That he won’t make the same mistake and that he’ll continue being an actor because he learned how to love it and he can see himself grow sa industriyang ito.

Kaso… the higher you go, the harder it gets.

Darating ang mga taong babatikos sa iyo kahit na wala kang ginagawa. They’ll constantly point it out hanggang sa pumasok ‘yun sa sistema mo and be bothered by it. They’ll say na hindi naman siya magaling, sadyang may sikat lang sa kanila kaya siya nagkaroon ng pangalan sa industriya, that he didn’t work hard for it. Na may possibility for him to end up doing the same thing his father did the moment that he gets blinded by fame.

And that hurts. Kasi it’s the same thing na sinasabi sa kanya ng pamilya niya sa father’s side.

Kapag sumikat ka, maraming tao ang babantayan ka. Nakakapagod ‘yun. Nakakapagod isipin na hinihintay ka lang nila magkamali, so you try your best not to. And the moment, that you’re simply doing this because of others and slowly lose yourself from it—slowly forget the love you had for it—is the same moment you question your capabilities and if you’re still at the right place.

Nakakapagod.

He was doing this because he _wanted_ to, hanggang sa nagbago, and he’s just… lost.

He doesn’t realize that he let out a sob, kung hindi lang biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun… sige, ilabas mo lang ‘yan. Cry if you want to.”

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa bibig niya and tried to stop it, not wanting to show this side of him. Nasanay siyang kailangan niyang maging malakas, for him not to show any moment of vulnerability, and for him to just show a smile on his face no matter what, pero nang marinig niya ‘yun… hindi niya lang talaga napigilan.

“S-sorry, Chanyeol. You probably have a lot to take care of. You can just drop the call. Thanks for listening to me—“

“It’s okay. ‘Wag mo alalahanin ‘yun,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Can you open the door for me?”

_What?_

_Nagkamali ba siya ng rinig?_

Sobbing, he asks, “T-the door? Huh?”

“Open your door, sabi ko.”

Napaupo siya sa narinig, napapunas ng luha, at naramdaman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

_Don’t tell me…_

Nagmamadali siyang pumunta sa may pintuan at binuksan ito, at ang makita niya sa likod nito ay lalong nagpaiyak sa kanya.

 _Si Chanyeol,_ nakangiti sa kanya, hawak ang phone sa isang kamay, at sa kabila naman ay McDo take out.

“I got worried, so I came—“

Hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya dahil agad siyang niyakap ni Baekhyun. He burried his face on Chanyeol’s chest, and normally, mahihiya siya, pero lahat ng naramdaman niya sa araw na ‘to parang kinailangan niyang lumabas, and it just feels so nice that he’s here. _That Chanyeol’s here._

_He’s really his safe space, huh?_

Hinagod ni Chanyeol ang likod niya and he thinks he felt him kiss the top of his head. At ang dami niyang nararamdaman ngayon, pero he can’t help himself bask in this comfort.

“Sige lang. Labas mo lang ‘yan. I’m here. Don’t worry.”

_Yeah… you’re here._

Napahigpit ang yakap niya kay Chanyeol. “Thank you.”

It’s two weeks after that call, and for the first time since then, magkikita ulit sila ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun can’t deny na excited siyang makita ang lalaki. Kahit na may schedule siya para sa araw na iyon, he made sure na maaga siya makakakilos para lang maaga rin siya makakabisita kay Chanyeol. More time to spend with him. At pwede niya na rin sabihin ang good news aka, natanggap siya sa role niya sa project ni Kyungsoo.

Napansin pa nga ni Yixing na parang ang saya niya (and yes, okay na sila, wala rin naman choice). And Baekhyun just smiled dahil oo, masaya siya. Not because maayos na ang family matters niya—let’s not even get there, but it’s because pakiramdam niya something changed sa relasyon nila ni Chanyeol ever since then.

Madalas naman na sila magkausap noon, even sa text, pero hindi niya lang maexplain, but he just feels like there’s something different whenever they talk to each other. Mas madalas ang pag-videocall whenever they’re free—or more like, gumagawa sila ng paraan _just to have a free time to talk to each other._

He can’t help being happy with that. Sure, hindi naman niya iririsk pa rin ang mayroon sa kanila, but maybe, if magtagal ang ganito, he might.

He smiles at the thought.

Ngumingiti si Baekhyun sa mga nakakasalubong niyang staff habang papunta sa kung saan si Chanyeol. Napatigil pa nga siya saglit dahil may nagpapicture sa kanya, at nag-comment pa ang staff na ang ganda naman daw ng ngiti niya, na ikinangiti niya lang lalo bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

On the way he heard someone say, “Nagkakaaminan na yata dun eh!”

Napatigil siya sa paglakad, and parang hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya sa narinig, but he just shakes his head and tells himself na wala lang ‘yun. Maybe they were just talking about something else.

Magpapatuloy na sana siya sa pagpunta kay Chanyeol, hawak na nga niya ang phone niya to inform him that he’s already there, pero hindi siya makagalaw sa pwesto dahil natatanaw niya si Chanyeol at si Joy, magkalapit na nag-uusap sa may gilid, no cameras on them dahil on break sila, and he sees the way na palapit nang palapit ang labi ni Chanyeol sa labi ng babae, at bago pa niya makita ang kung ano mang mangyayari ay napatalikod siya at mabilis na naglakad pabalik sa kotse nila kung saan naghihintay si Yixing.

Hindi niya pinansin ang mga taong tumatawag sa kanya. He thinks he even heard Jongdae’s voice, pero nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad, nakayuko, trying to stop himself from shaking.

When he gets to their car, agad niya itong binuksan at nilagay ang seatbelt. “Xing, let’s go to my sched.”

Nabigla pa si Yixing dahil parang kanina lang umalis si Baekhyun. “Huh? Pero—“

He looks at Yixing, and there might be something on his face, dahil bigla itong napatigil.

“Xing, sige na. Umalis na tayo.”

He probably sounds and _looks_ desperate dahil napatango si Yixing at napalagay na rin ng seatbelt. “Okay.”

“Thanks.”

_He needs to get out of here._

Chanyeol >

hey, some staffs saw you daw a while ago

pero ako binibisita mo, ako pa hindi nakakita sayo :(

where were u

bakit hindi kita nakita :(

sorry

may biglaang something lang

oh ok

but u could’ve texted me :(

forgot

sorry

?

tipid naman

are u ok?

baekhyun?

“Cut nga muna. Ano ba!? Ilang beses ka ba dapat papaalalahanan na ‘wag tumingin directly dito sa camera!? I know sitcom tayo, pero it’s not the time to do that!”

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun dahil parang pang-ilang beses na ito. He looks at the reason why and nakita niya itong nakayuko.

“Sorry. I’m sorry po,” sabi nito at nagbobow sa kanila. “I’m just really nervous. This is the first time. Pasensya na.”

Kyungsoo sighs at napatanggal na ng salamin at napapikit. “We’re not getting anywhere with this. Sayang sa oras.”

Panay bow lang ang lalaki. “Sorry po. Sorry po talaga.”

Baekhyun sighs and approaches the person na kanina pa nagsosorry. _Si Jongin, his new partner._

 _Bago sa industriya._ Mukhang mabait, friendly, approachable, and looks really warm. All good things lang ang maririnig about him if you look up for him. Nag-start as a model and dancer, popularly known as KAI, bago triny ang acting for some reason. Very good looking din. May maliit na fanbase for now, but Baekhyun knows na lalaki rin ito soon. He’s talented eh. Iba siya kapag may kaharap na na camera at iba rin siya off cam.

He already met him before para sa scriptreading sa project ni Kyungsoo, may good impression siya sa kanya, and he thinks he’s a good actor and he really fits the role, pero… “Hey, Jongin, may mali ba sa mukha ko?”

Agad naman itong napatingin sa kanya. Jongin shakes his head. “Wala po. Sorry. Kinakabahan lang talaga ako. It’s my first time doing this, and ngayon lang talaga nagsisink in that I’ll be working with someone as big as you… tsaka po kasi…”

“Okay. It’s okay. I understand,” sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti sa kanya. Ang tagal na rin simula nung huling beses na nakatrabaho siya ng first time sa industriya, with a lead role pa. Huling beses ay si… _Chanyeol,_ but… he doesn’t want to think about that, or _him_ rather, right now. “But we have to do something about this dahil marami tayong scenes na magkakausap and we can’t keep on repeating the same thing over and over again.”

“He’s right. We have to do something about this,” sabi ng boses sa tabi ni Baekhyun—si Kyungsoo na lumapit sa kanila.

Mukha namang nanigas si Jongin mula sa pwesto niya nang marealize na andyan ang direktor. Parang natameme siya. _Siguro kinabahan lalo? Natakot? Kyungsoo can really make other people nervous._

“Why don’t you spend some time together? Off cam? Like, kayo lang dalawa or something until you get comfortable with each other. This will help us in the long run dahil I’m expecting to have a long series and you have to work more together,” suggestion ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “We have to build your chemistry. Okay?”

He looks at Jongin and sees him still stiff, pero tumango pa rin sa narinig. Baekhyun just sighs and nods too dahil he thinks it can help din naman. Not just for the project, but also for Jongin to be able to be comfortable with working with other people.

“Jongin, tinanggap ka dito dahil nakita naming kaya mo, so _please_ , do your best and show us what you’re capable of,” pagpapaalala ni Kyungsoo, bago ito tumingin kay Baekhyun. “And you, I don’t what’s up with you, but I do hope you’d still be the same person who does his best no matter what. I think you’re distracted right now, but I hope it won’t hinder you, okay?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo, don’t worry.”

Malamang gagawin niya ang trabaho niya.

_Ito na nga lang makakapagtanggal sa lahat ng iniisip niya._

_Ito na nga lang magagawa niya para makalayo._

_Sa pamilya niya._

_Sa mga iniisip niya._

_Kay Chanyeol._

Ngumiti si Baekhyun kay Jongin. “Let’s do our best, okay?”

Ngumiti ito pabalik sa kanya. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Q: Ano si Baekhyun para sa’yo?_

_A: My best friend! He’s like… this person na gugustuhin mong protektahan once you get to know him. Siya ‘yung tipo ng taong… gagawin mo ang lahat para hindi mawala sa buhay mo because it’s not very… easy to enter his life, you know? So you’d do your best to stay there._

The first time Chanyeol saw Joy, he was mesmerized.

She was wearing a simple blue floral dress and had a half ponytail hairstyle na may blue na ribbon na pang-ipit. Seryoso itong pumasok sa conference room at mukha siyang intimidating tignan, as if she’s hard to approach. Pero nung ngumiti ang babae, all the intimidating aura around her vanished and was replaced by something warm and bubbly.

Mayroon lang something sa kanya that made it hard for Chanyeol to look away.

She already knew na maganda ito, based sa mga pictures online, but seeing her in the flesh is just beyond him. Mas may igaganda pa ito. And from what he heard from others, she also had a good personality. Of course, he can’t rely on what others are saying about someone, and it’s up to him to judge their character, pero may mga pagkakataon talaga na mararamdaman mo na lang na ang sinasabi nila ay totoo.

And she was like that. Isang tingin, alam mong tama ang sinasabi nila.

She reminds him of the first time he met… _Baekhyun._

Nung unang beses niyang nakita si Baekhyun, ang sikat na aktor ng henerasyon nila, ay naintimidate siya. Ramdam niya ang kaba.

Nakakakaba kasi ang thought na makikipagtrabaho ka sa sikat na tao. Dagdag mo pa na nung una niya siyang nakita, seryosong seryoso itong nagbabasa ng script niya sa tabi habang inaayusan ng buhok. It’s as if he’s so high up na kakailanganin mong paghirapan para lang maabot ang level na inaasam niya. Mataas ang expectations sa tao and would most likely keep his distance sa mga taong baguhan.

Pero it all changed the moment na tumingala siya at napatingin sa may direksyon niya (and he’s not sure kung sa kanya ba siya nakatingin), but he _smiled._ Sobrang genuine ng ngiti nito. Kumbaga, sa mga nabasa niya, _his eyes turned into the shape of crescents_ , mga ganun ba. At ang ganda-ganda ng ngiti niya, sobrang contagious na hindi mo mamamalayan na mapapangiti ka na lang din. When he smiles, he’s far from intimidating. He’s this warm, humble, approachable, and friendly person that you’d try to get close to.

Kaya hindi naging mahirap para kay Chanyeol na mapalapit kay Baekhyun. Kasi there was a certain pull that urged him to talk to him, befriend him, and get closer to him.

Natakot si Chanyeol noon dahil iniisip niya na marami sa industriyang pinasukan niya ang hindi maganda ang pakikitungo sa mga tao, pero siguro nga swerte siya dahil si Baekhyun ang una niyang nakatrabaho and showed him a different world from what he expected.

Mabait si Baekhyun. Hindi mo ramdam na mas marami siyang experience. He’d treat you like you were a friend of his for a long time. Natuklasan niyang marami silang mapagkakasunduan so it wasn’t very hard for them to talk to each other.

Bilib siya kay Baekhyun dahil halata sa kanyang ginagawa niya talaga ang best niya. Kahit na may mga nagsasabi na kaya lang naman siya nasa spot na ‘yan ay dahil may sikat siyang kamag-anak at hindi naman siya magaling, hindi naniwala si Chanyeol, dahil siya mismo nakikita kung paanong pinaghihirapan ni Baekhyun ang lahat.

Baekhyun’s the person that Chanyeol aspires to be like.

Siya ang taong nagmomotivate sa kanya to do better kasi seeing him so passionate with his work made him dream even higher.

Pumasok siya sa industriya na ito dahil gusto niya, and he was already contented with a few projects dahil sabi niya, gusto lang naman niya maexperience ito.

Pero siguro, getting closer to Baekhyun had some luck with it kasi nagulat na lang siya sa sudden boost ng popularity niya which led to different opportunities that he never expected. He was already thankful dahil nakatrabaho niya si Baekhyun at dahil sa kanya, nagkaroon pa siya ng more purpose in life, but he didn’t expect for him to have this much opportunity na mahirap na tanggihan.

Nung sinabing magiging love team sila, nahihiya pa siya kay Baekhyun, kasi pakiramdam niya kasisimula niya pa lang and hindi niya deserve. Naninibago siya dahil pakiramdam niya ang daming atensyon na napupunta sa kanya, but Baekhyun was… Baekhyun, and he made it easy for him to adjust and work with him.

At dahil mataas si Baekhyun para sa kanya, kailangan niya ring gawin ang makakaya niya para maabot siya. Para maabot ang ganung klaseng pagmamahal para sa ginagawa niya. He already loves it in the first place, pero habang tumatagal na kasama niya si Baekhyun at mas marami siyang natututunan na alam niyang makakapagpabuti sa kanya.

He’s happy that he’s here.

That he became friends with Baekhyun and saw numerous sides of the world that he wanted to get into.

Gusto niya lang pagbutihin nang pagbutihin—para sa pangarap niya, sa pamilya niya, sa mga taga-hanga niya, at para na rin kay Baekhyun na simula pa lang ng career niya ay nandyan na at tinutulungan siya.

He wanted to return that favor by being a friend to him. By being someone he can rely on dahil sa industriyang ito, mahirap ang magtiwala sa ibang mga tao, at ang mga malalapit sa’yo una pa lang ang siyang makakasama mo.

Kaya nang makita niya ang balita tungkol sa pamilya ni Baekhyun a few years ago, he wanted to be there for him. Kahit na sinasabi lang nito na okay lang, and that he shouldn’t worry.

Nakita niya kung paanong nagbago si Baekhyun—kung paanong unti-unting nawala ang kinang sa mata niya sa tuwing may gagawin siyang bagong proyekto, sa tuwing may gagawin silang bago, o kaya pag-uusapan na kahit anong napagkakasunduan nila.

In Chanyeol’s eyes, Baekhyun was becoming the type of person that simply comes and goes.

Pakiramdam niya, may nagbago. Parang ‘yung dating Baekhyun na sobrang daling lapitan, napalitan ng isang Baekhyun na mahirap makasama.

Don’t get him wrong, okay? It’s not because Baekhyun suddenly had a bad personality and treated other people like shit nang sumikat (or more like, _lalong sumikat_ ) siya.

It’s more of because… he became… _distant._

Siya ‘yung tipo ng taong kapag nakaharap sa’yo, nakangiti—ipararamdam niya sa’yo na close kayo, na marami kang alam sa kanya, pero pagtalikod niya, nawawala ang ngiti na iyon. At bigla ka na lang mapapaisip kung kilala mo ba talaga siya o hindi.

And slowly, slowly—he can feel that distance between them despite working together for years.

Still, Chanyeol remained as a constant part in Baekhyun’s life—as a friend, his work partner.

Or at least that’s what he’d like to believe.

Pakiramdam niya, may iba. Like Baekhyun was purposefully making some… distance. Not because of his problem dahil sa balitang lumabas sa family niya, but probably because of something else.

Probably because of him. _Kay Chanyeol mismo._

Pero he doesn’t know what about it. If he ever did something or what.

But in some days, Baekhyun remains the same, happy, and clingy person that he was.

It’s… confusing.

The more na nakakasama ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, mas lalo niya siyang nakikilala.

Baekhyun may seem the type of person who’s confident with everything that he does. For years in the industry, you’d think that he’d act like that. Pero there was this one instance that changed it.

Nung nakita niyang tahimik na naluha bigla si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa cellphone niya.

Sinilip ni Chanyeol kung ano ang binabasa ng ka-love team niya, and what he saw on the screen was a negative comment from some random person online.

_@xxxxx: Baekhyun’s not a good actor. Sadyang may connection lang siya sa industry. The only reason he has a name in it is because of his father (and, mind you, na hindi na rin maganda ang reputation)._

_@xxxxx: Let’s be honest here. A big factor sa pagkasikat niya ay dahil lang sa pangalan niya, not because he has a talent or what. Marami pang ibang mas magaling sa kanya at mas deserve ang kasikatan. Honestly, it would be better if his ka-loveteam looks for someone else to pair up with._

_@xxxxx: Hindi naman niya deserve ‘yung awards. Sobrang overhyped niya na naoovershadow yung mga tunay na talented. Even read before na tamad lang naman daw yan and namimili lang ng madadaling roles kasi di niya kaya yung iba. Mukha pang napipilitan lagi. LOL._

_@xxxxx: TL;DR, Hindi deserve ni Baekhyun ang kasikatan niya. Masyado nang nakampante at hindi na pinaghirapan._

Nang makita ‘yun ni Chanyeol, agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tinago sa likod niya nung napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nung kinukuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya pabalik, umiling-iling si Chanyeol sabay pinitik ang noo niya, at bago pa man makapagreklamo si Baekhyun sa ginawa, ay agad din niyang niyakap si Baekhyun para iparamdam na andyan siya para sa kanya, na isa siyang kaibigan na pwede niyang sandalan.

Alam niyang hindi naman maiiwasan ni Baekhyun makita ang mga ganung comments. Kahit si Chanyeol, may nakikita rin negative comments about sa kanya mismo, but hindi niya pinapansin ‘yon. Pero for Baekhyun, he knows naaapektuhan siya nun and he sees him work so hard para lang may mapatunayan.

He works so hard na parang gusto niya na pagurin ang sarili niya and lose himself sa trabaho niya.

And it was concerning. Kaya nandyan si Chanyeol para ipaalala sa kanya o kaya pulisin siya kung sakaling nagpapakita na naman ang mga negative thoughts niya.

Sa lahat ng tao, si Chanyeol ang pinaka-nakakaalam kung gaano ka-deserve ni Baekhyun ang success niya.

And he doesn’t want Baekhyun to to forget his love for his work by pushing himself too much and letting himself be consumed by everyone’s opinions.

Nung sinabi sa kanya na itatry muna na may iba silang partner, he was happy. Not because makakalayo siya kay Baekhyun (that’s really far from it), but because he knows this is a good opportunity for him to be better.

And he also thinks that this may help the both of them.

Kaya without hesitations, he accepted the work.

Baka sakaling mawala ang pagka-toxic ng ginagalawan nila. A change of pace. He feels like he needs it—they _both_ need it.

Kahit si Chanyeol, aminado, na kahit mahal niya ang ginagawa niya, mahirap ding iwasan ang mga bagay na makakaapekto negatively. No matter how strong your mind is.

At aaminin niya, na sobrang busy niya na wala talaga siyang time for other things, like dating and things like that. He never once considered it dahil masyado siyang pre-occupied sa mga kailangan niyang gawin araw-araw. Kaya ‘yun ang madalas niyang sinasagot: na wala siyang panahon for it, which is true.

But when he saw Joy walk into the room, there’s this strange feeling that would make you want to consider it.

_Parang hindi pa siya nakakaramdam ng ganito noon._

And because of that feeling, he got curious. Kay Joy. At sa kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Kasi pakiramdam niya, if hindi niya aalamin kung anong nararamdaman niya—of what this sudden feeling is— _he’d regret it._

_Maybe this whole new thing will really make him realize and experience many things, ano?_

“Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

Bigla naman napatingin sa kanya si Joy na kanina lang ay nakatingin sa may labas ng bintana.

“Huh? So suddenly?”

“Why not?” sagot ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti siya sa kanya saglit bago binalik ang tingin sa may daan. “Is it bad to know more about my new partner?”

Napataas ang isang kilay ni Joy. “Well, good point. What do you want to know?”

“Kahit ano. Kung ano comfortable ka na i-share, I’ll listen.”

“Uh… ang hirap naman nun,” sabi nito at natawa.

Magkasama sila ngayon, since Chanyeol offered na ihatid si Joy sa schedule niya. Kakatapos lang ng isang schedule na sila ang magkasama, and well, Chanyeol took this opportunity to get to know his new partner.

_Para na rin malaman niya kung ano ba ‘tong sudden feeling na nararamdaman niya._

“This feels weird to share so randomly… pero I guess… since hinihingi mo, I’ll just say whatever about my career. Uh, nung bata ako, sumasali ako sa contests ‘tas naka-broadcast ‘yon, pero hindi ko masabing ‘yun din start ng career ko.”

_Ah… bata pa lang, nakaranas na ng may camera._

_Parang si Baekhyun._

“But dun din nag-build ‘yung interest ko. Nag-start ako as a model nung may nag-scout lang sa akin nung sumali ako sa pageant sa university namin. And then I just tried out new things along the way. Hanggang sa nag-open ng path for acting, so here I am,” pag-kwento niya. “Nothing really interesting about it. Mostly, makikita mo na rin naman na mga sinabi ko online… Wala akong maisip na anything interesting.”

“Not true. I think you’re interesting.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” natatawang sagot ni Joy. “Why the sudden getting to know each other, at dito pa, sa kotse? Baka mamaya, this is your way of flirting someone pala. Hala. Be honest nga: Are you flirting with me?”

Napangisi si Chanyeol. “Maybe.”

Natawa naman si Joy, obviously not buying it. “Ganyan ka ba talaga?”

“Huh?”

“Like… you have your way with your words?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “I’m just being me.”

“Hm. No wonder there’s something with the both of you,” sabi ni Joy. “I already knew there was something…”

_Something?_

“Huh? What do you mean?”

_There’s something with the both of you?_

“Wala!” sagot niya. “How about you? Any interesting something? Parang ang unfair naman kung ako lang nag-kwento.”

“Well… ako kasi, gusto ko talaga ‘to. I mean, I wanted to try this dahil mahilig ako manood ng movies and I found it amazing how actors can pull off a lot of things, so I gave it a shot,” sabi niya. “I didn’t expect naman na ganito maaabot ko. This is all thanks to Baekhyun, honestly. Malaki natulong niya sa growth ko dito.”

“Is Baekhyun good? Like, as a partner, actor, friend, and all that?”

“Oo naman. Sobra,” proud niyang sagot. “Ang bait nyan. Sobrang humble. Mas gugustuhin niya pang unahin iba, if ever. Hindi rin demanding. Marunong umintindi. I’ve always admired him kasi sobrang talented niya. Pero minsan, kailangan ko pa ‘yun paalalahanan na maging proud naman sa naachieve niya, kasi minsan dinidiscredit niya sarili niya, and say na hindi naman siya magaling. Matagal ko pa ‘yun pagsasabihan whenever nandun siya sa thought na ‘yun. Panigurado kasi nag-check na naman ‘yun ng comments—uh, why are you looking at me like that?”

Nakatingin lang kasi si Joy sa kanya with a certain glint on her eyes, like she was amused sa kung anong naririnig niya.

“Nothing. Ang close niyo ‘no? Sobrang kilala mo si Baekhyun?”

“Well, yeah? Syempre, ang tagal namin magkasama nun. Kung ano-ano na lang nalalaman ko tungkol sa kanya,” sagot niya. “Parang best friend ko ‘yun eh. He’s like… the one person that I can talk to anytime. Sure ako magrereply ‘yun agad the moment that he sees my message. Madalas ko rin kausap. Ewan. ‘Di kasi kami nawawalan ng pag-uusapan nun—ayan na naman. Nakatingin ka na naman ng ganyan.”

“What?” natatawang sabi ni Joy. “I just find it cute na close kayo. Siguro, that’s what makes your chemistry on screen good?”

“You think it’s good?”

“Yeah! Fan niyo ako, actually,” sagot niya. “I like the both of you together.”

“Really? I feel honored.”

Ngumiti si Joy. “I know you’re close, pero… wala ba talaga something dyan? Hindi ba kayo more than friends and onscreen partners?”

Chanyeol’s used to that question now kaya hindi naman na rin siya nagulat. So he answers it with not much thought and walang hesitations. “Hindi! We’re really just friends.”

Joy hums, and Chanyeol glances at him dahil dun. “What? Hindi ka naniniwala?”

She shrugs and shows him a knowing smile. “I just think… hindi ka dapat nagsasalita nang tapos. You’ll never know.”

“Eh? Pero ‘yun lang talaga…?”

_Plus, I can feel something strange when I’m with you._

“Like what I said,” sabi niya, tumingin sa kanya, bago ibinalik ang tingin sa may labas ng bintana. “You’ll never know.”

So far, maganda naman ang feedback tungkol sa kanila ni Joy.

And they’re now closer which makes Chanyeol happy dahil sobrang dali talaga maka-close ng babae. Sobrang cute asarin kaya natutuwa lang siya kapag nasa set.

Napapansin din ng fans nila ang closeness nila. Madalas din kasi sila mag-post ng pictures together, which is, of course, part of their promotion, but at the same time, Chanyeol would like to treat it as a way to get to know the woman.

Masaya siya dahil madali lang tinanggap ng mga fans niya ang tungkol sa bagong pairing. This means that they like what Chanyeol was trying out and si… Joy.

Madalas sila trending, and this one time nga, nakita niya kung paanong may nagbalik ng interview niya from before and sabi na nagmamatch si Joy sa description na iyon. Agree si Chanyeol. Maybe that’s also one of the reasons why sobrang intrigued na siya una pa lang sa kanya.

Another factor na lang ang lahat ng nalalaman niya tungkol sa kanya.

Amidst all of those positive comments, however, ay may nakikita rin siyang nagsasabi ng something negative. Hindi naman tungkol sa kanya personally, but more like… kay Baekhyun directed.

_Sana hindi niya nakikita ang mga ‘yan._

But he doubts he didn’t. Tambay si Baekhyun sa socmed kapag hindi siya busy. He can only hope that he scrolls past through it kung sakaling makita niya.

He sighs. Kumustahin niya kaya siya? Baka mamaya inooverwork na naman nun ang sarili niya.

He was just about to call him nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya mula sa labas ng kwarto na tinutuluyan niya for the mean time habang taping nila.

Agad niyang binuksan ang pinto at napangiti nang makita kung sino ito. _Si Joy._

“Hey, sorry for bothering you so late,” sabi nito sa kanya pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya ng pinto. “Pero nag-aya lang ‘yung ibang staffs to play and I thought you wanted to join. Maglalive din kami! Kasali rin si Kuya Min, so… kung gusto mo lang or wala ka ibang ginagawa…”

“Sure, sure,” natuwa naman si Chanyeol sa narinig at sinara agad ang pinto niya at sinabayan si Joy sa paglalakad. “Ano raw lalaruin?”

“I heard someone say… stop dance… pati uno?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa narinig. “Stop dance!? At this time of the night?”

“Hindi ko nga rin alam kung bakit! It’s a good way to try not to feel bored habang nag-aayos, though, so…”

“May point nga naman.”

Binulsa ni Chanyeol ang phone niya, forgetting that he was supposed to call Baekhyun and know what he was up to.

“Close na close kayo ni Joy, ano?” biglang sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya nung tumabi siya sa kanya habang break. “Type mo? May something na ba, ha? Is this it? Gusto ko ako una makaalam para mas updated pa ako sa mga naglalabas ng rumors tungkol sa inyo.”

“Kung ano-ano pinagsasasabi mo dyan. Walang something, okay? ‘Di kami anything besides friends,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Though he said that, hindi niya rin naman napigilan na medyo may iba sa tono niya, which for sure, napansin ni Jongdae. Napayuko siya at napangiti, thinking about the recent warm feelings that he had ever since nagsimula ang project na ito. “But I think…”

“Anong pinag-uusapan niyo? Jowa ko ba?” sabi bigla ng umupo sa isang side ni Chanyeol, umakbay pa sa kanya. “I miss my jowa. Hug me.”

“Andyan na naman ang malandi,” sabi ni Jongdae.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Bitter ka? Masyado ako pinaliligiran ng mga taong ganyan ha. Let me love in peace.”

“Walang pumipigil sa’yo magmahal. Bwisit ka,” sabi ni Jongdae at binato ang hawak na towel kay Sehun na agad niya rin namang nasalo. “Epal ka. Hindi naman tungkol sa’yo ngayon eh. Tungkol kay Chanyeol kasi.”

“Ay, ay, what is this? Share din sa akin as a co-actor na ilang beses na nakatrabaho. Ginagawa mo pa akong others. Nakakahurt,” pag-iinarte ni Sehun at isinisiksik pa ang ulo sa may leeg ni Chanyeol kaya tinulak niya ito papalayo. “Luh. Ansaket. Nilalambing ka lang eh. Ayaw mo kasi magsabi eh. May nagawa ba ako para magtampo ka, baby?”

“Gago,” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa lang ni Sehun. “Sasabihin ko naman eh. Ang dami mo lang sinabi. Sana kasi binibigyan mo ako chance magsalita, diba?”

“Ay, okay, edi sorry, master. Magsalita ka na po.”

“Wala. Ayoko na,” pang-asar na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sehun kasi eh.”

Mukha namang nag-cringe si Jongdae sa nakikita niya. “My god. Alam ko namang artista kayo, pero ‘wag niyo naman career-in.”

“It _is_ our career,” sabay na sabi ni Sehun at Chanyeol kaya napa-apir pa sila pagkatapos.

“Whatever,” sagot ni Jongdae at saka binaling ang tingin kay Chanyeol, nakataas ang isang kilay. “So, ano nga? Ano na nga ang score? Ano ‘yung sasabihin mo kanina? _I think…?_ ”

“Talas din ng isip mo eh no. Naalala mo pa ang huli kong sinabi,” sabi ni Chanyeol at napailing.

“Umiiwas ka ba? Hindi ‘yan nagwowork sa akin,” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Ito naman madaling madali!”

“Sabihin mo na lang kasi!”

“Ipeprepare ko lang sarili—“

“Dali na—“

“ _I think I like her!_ ” agad na sabi ni Chanyeol, at napatingin sa paligid nila if may iba pang nakarinig dahil masyado napalakas boses niya. Buti na lang ay sila lang ang nasa tent ngayon. “Nakakapressure lang.”

“Ay!? Ano ‘to!? Si Baekhyun ba!?” tanong ni Sehun, gulat na gulat, nanlalaki ang mga mata. “Shet!?”

“Tunge. _Her_ nga raw. So, sino pa ba, diba? Edi si Joy.”

Mukha namang dismiyado si Sehun sa narinig. “Ay, bakit siya? Akala ko si Baekhyun. Solid ChanBaek shipper pa naman ako.”

“Bakit naman hindi si Joy?” sagot pabalik ni Jongdae. “She’s, like, the very definition of beauty and brains. Mabait pa. Magaling.”

“So? Si Baekhyun din naman ah?” sagot ni Sehun. “I mean, lagi ko inaasar si Baekhyun kapag nagkikita kami, pero kahit ganun, you can’t deny that he’s good, okay?”

“I’m not saying he’s not good. I’m just saying that she’s _not_ like Baekhyun. She’s _a lot_ better than Baekhyun, in terms of, like, everything, kahit sa talent and personality—“

“Stop, Jongdae. Ano bang sinasabi mo!?” agad na sabi ni Chanyeol, pag-iinterrupt sa kung ano mang pinag-aawayan nila. _Hindi niya nagustuhan kung anong sinasabi ni Jongdae tungkol kay Baekhyun. Not when he got used to telling Baekhyun that’s he’s already doing well sa kung anong nagagawa niya and that he doesn’t have to push himself too much or compare himself._ “Kung makasalita ka, parang naman hindi mo kilala si Baekhyun. As if hindi mo siya kaibigan or naka-trabaho!”

“Just because he’s my friend doesn’t mean I’ll always see him in a good light. Tao rin ‘yon. Hindi siya perpekto—“

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should compare them! Baekhyun is Baekhyun. Joy is Joy. Hindi naman kailangan sabihin kung sino mas magaling and all that shit! Both of them are good in their own ways!”

“Bakit ka ba galit na galit!?”

“Kasi si Baekhyun pinag-uusapan dito! ‘Yung sinasabihan mo ng ganyan!”

“Ano naman kung si Baekhyun!? Bakit ba apektadong apektado ka!?”

 _“Mahalaga kasi siya sa akin!”_ sagot niya na siyang nakapagpatahimik kay Jongdae habang si Sehun naman, na kanina pa nagsasabi ng _huy_ at _guys,_ ay nakahawak sa braso ni Chanyeol para pigilan kung sakaling may mangyari at alertong nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa. Natahimik din ito sa narinig niya, parang hinihintay ang susunod na sasabihin niya. “ _Kaibigan ko kasi siya!_ At alam ko kung gaano nakakaapekto ang mga ganyang bagay sa kanya, and it’s just… it’s just not right, okay? He’s been working hard more than he should. Hindi niya lang deserve ‘yon.”

Jongdae stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds, bago ito napailing. “Ayan, kaya ganyan si Baekhyun pagdating sa’yo eh. Kasi ganyan ka.”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. “What? What the heck does that mean?”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Jongdae at napasandal na lang sa upuan. “I may not know Baekhyun the way you do, but I _do_ know something about him that you don’t.”

“Jongdae,” pagsalita ni Sehun, may tunog pambabanta. “That’s not something you should share.”

Napatingin si Jongdae kay Sehun. “Oh, so you know?”

“Shinare lang ni Junmyeon ‘yung hinala niya.”

“Sandali. Ano bang pinag-uusapan niyo?” naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanila, nagpapalipat-lipat ang tingin sa dalawang katabi. “Is there something that I should know?”

Walang pumansin sa tinanong niya, which made him even more confused, at nang magsalita ulit si Jongdae, Chanyeol was taken aback.

“Gusto mo ba talaga si Joy?” tanong ni Jongdae at napatingin kay Chanyeol, seryosong-seryoso ang itsura. “O naaalala mo lang kung paano si Baekhyun noon sa tuwing titignan mo siya?”

Hindi makasagot si Chanyeol, unsure of what to say. Nagulat siya sa tanong. _Naguluhan._

“I know how Baekhyun was back then, Chanyeol. He was… _happy_ before everything else that happened. Hindi siya… distant. He’s confident, always hardworking, humble, nice, approachable, and a friend of all kahit staff pa ‘yan. _Just like how Joy is right now._ ”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, sobrang naguguluhan sa sudden change ng lahat ng nangyayari, and the way Jongdae was acting right now after what he said. Parang ang daming nangyayari. Ang dami niyang nararamdaman simula kanina. _Saya. Galit. Pagkalito._

“I know I’m gonna sound like a hypocrite lalo na dahil sa sinabi ko kanina,” pagpapatuloy ni Jongdae nang hindi umimik si Chanyeol. “But I’ve also known _this_ for quite some time now. Kaibigan ko rin si Baekhyun, even if… even if I said those words a while ago, but I also know kung anong isang bagay na pwede pang makasakit sa kanya.”

_This?_

“What—“

“Please be sure of what you feel and stop acting like _that_ towards him if you really like Joy for who she is at hindi ‘yung kung sino lang naaalala mo sa tuwing nakikita mo siya,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Magkaibang bagay ang pagkamiss at paghahanap sa nakaraan at ang pagkagusto o pagkamahal, okay? Don’t mistake your feelings for something else.”

At bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol sa kanya, biglang may sumilip sa may tent—ang taong kanina lang nilang napag-uusapan, si Joy.

“Hey, guys, kanina pa may food. Labas na kayo—“ napatigil si Joy sa sasabihin niya nang mapatingin sa kanila, probably sensing something. “Sorry. Did I interrupt something important?”

“Hindi. Punta na kami ‘dun. Hehe,” sabi ni Jongdae na parang walang nangyari at tumayo na mula sa kinauupuan niya. “Una na ako. Sunod na kayo dun.”

“Wait, Jongdae—“

“And, sorry again, for what I said a while ago about him, Chanyeol. I’ll say sorry to him, too, don’t worry.”

Hindi na siya hinarap ni Jongdae pagkatapos nun at lumabas na sa tent nila. Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Sehun na napabuntong-hininga nang makalabas na si Jongdae. “Intense ‘yun ah. Akala ko magsusuntukan talaga kayo eh. Buti may food na. Tara—“

“Sehun,” pagtawag niya nang hindi siya nito tinitignan sa mata at akmang aalis na sana, pero agad na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang braso nito. “Anong sinasabi ni Jongdae?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Sehun at dahan-dahan na tinanggal ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya. “It’s… It’s not really something that I should say.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Not my secret to tell, that’s all,” sabi ni Sehun, tumayo, nag-stretch, bago binalik ang tingin kay Chanyeol. “Pero siguro… the least I can tell you is that… don’t… don’t lead Baekhyun on with your actions. ‘Yun lang.”

_Lead him on?_

Lumabas na rin si Sehun at naiwan si Chanyeol sa loob, mag-isa, at nagtataka sa lahat ng nangyari kanina lang.

_Lead Baekhyun on with his actions?_

_What the heck does that mean?_

The past few days have been busy for him. Even if he wants to stop and think, hindi niya magawa dahil nagsimula na ang project nila.

But now na nakabalik siya kahit saglit sa condo niya, he suddenly has the time to think about everything that happened for the past few days.

Or more specificially, what happened _that_ day—nung magkakasama sila ni Jongdae at Sehun.

 _Don’t lead Baekhyun on,_ Sehun said.

 _Stop acting like_ that _towards him,_ sabi naman ni Jongdae.

Naturally, naguguluhan siya dahil dun. Ano ba pinaparating nila? Paano ba siya mag-act towards Baekhyun and why should he always be conscious of how he acts?

 _I also know kung anong isang bagay na pwede pang makasakit sa kanya,_ sabi pa ni Jongdae.

So, dahil sa mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol ay nasasaktan si Baekhyun?

Is that also a factor kung bakit siya minsan nagiging distant sa kanya? Kaya may kung ano ring pagbabago sa relasyon nila?

_If his actions are leading him on…_

Then, ibigsabihin ba nun… _may possibility na may gusto sa kanya si Baekhyun?_

Iniisip niya pa lang ‘yun, parang imposible.

 _It’s Baekhyun we’re talking about here._ For so long, he’s been trying to catch up to him and be on par with him. Ang tagal niya siyang iaadmire dahil sa galing at dedication niya sa industriya na ito. Lalo lang niya siyang nirespeto nang nagpapatuloy pa rin ito at pinapakita na deserve niya ang nakuha niya.

Para sa kanya, parang napakalayo ni Baekhyun.

Pero hindi niya rin naman pwedeng i-assume na lang na hindi posible.

Kasi… _what if?_

What if ‘yun nga talaga ang pinupunto nila Jongdae at Sehun?

Never niya naisip ang possibility na iyon kaya naguguluhan siya. _Paano nga kung gusto siya ni Baekhyun?_

_Anong gagawin niya?_

Oo, hinahangaan niya si Baekhyun. Gusto niya siya, of course. But he’s not sure if it’s in _that_ way. Never niya cinonsider ‘yun. It’s always been him treating Baekhyun as a friend. As a partner. 

Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Jongdae. _Kaya ganyan si Baekhyun pagdating sa’yo eh. Kasi ganyan ka._

How exactly does he act around Baekhyun?

Looking back, parang wala namang pinagkaiba kung paano niya tratuhin ang ibang mga kaibigan niya.

_Hindi naman iba si Baekhyun when it comes to that aspect._

_He treats Baekhyun the same way he treats his friends._

Normal lang naman na gusto mong maging masaya ang kaibigan mo, diba? For you to do everything that you can just to help them feel better about themselves? Normal na gusto mo siyang protektahan sa kahit anong makakasakit sa kanya, diba? Na gusto mo siyang makausap madalas kasi you want to make sure that you remain close to him no matter what at para maalala nito na lagi ka nandyan para sa kanya?

_Normal naman, diba?_

That’s just how it has been for so long when it comes to Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam kung paano siya around Baekhyun at kung may nararamdaman siya para sa kanya in that way. Basta, one thing’s for sure ay mahalaga si Baekhyun para sa kanya dahil isa siyang kaibigan niya noon pa at ang taong tumutulong sa kanya noon pa.

_‘Yun lang naman… right?_

Ayaw niyang masaktan si Baekhyun, pero paano nga… paano nga kung gusto siya ni Baekhyun?

At ito siya, hindi sigurado sa kung anong gagawin kung totoo nga? Kung anong mararamdaman niya? _Kung anong nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol groans and covers his face with his pillow. _Tangina naman._

He was on his way back to his condo after niya bumisita sa pamilya niya pagkatapos niyang samahan si Joy nang _finally_ ay sumagot na si Baekhyun sa tawag niya.

Naka-ilang tawag din siya, pero ngayon lang ito sumagot.

Sobrang nag-aalala siya sa kanya ever since nung tumawag si Yixing sa kanya dahil hindi sumasagot si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi niya alam ang nangyayari dahil hindi pa sila masyado nakakapag-usap ni Baekhyun. _Bukod sa busy naging busy siya, nakadagdag pa ang lahat ng iniisip niya. Sa possibility na gusto siya ni Baekhyun._

Na-sense niya na na malungkot si Baekhyun. Para siyang nagpapanic sa thought na ‘yun. _Na malungkot si Baekhyun and that he’s not there to comfort him._

At that thought, agad siyang lumiko para pumunta sa tinutuluyan ni Baekhyun. On his way, dumaan siya sa McDo dahil alam niyang comfort food ito ni Baekhyun.

He was on his way habang nakikinig siya sa nangyari. Pakiramdam niya pinipiga ang puso niya sa naririnig, lalo na nung narinig niyang nanginginig na ang boses ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rarely shows sadness. Or any kind of emotions besides happiness. _Kaya masakit na ganito siya ngayon, and Chanyeol doesn’t know how he can help him._

Pero kung ang tanging paraan para lang kahit papaano mabawasan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya ay ang samahan siya at pakinggan siya, then that’s exactly what he’d do.

Nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang pintuan at nakita niya na mapupula ang mga mata nito sa kakaiyak, at parang paiyak na ulit nang makita niya si Chanyeol sa harapan niya ay parang lalong pinipiga ang puso niya. Yes, there’s a hint of relief dahil nakita niya na si Baekhyun and that he’d be there to comfort him, but hindi talaga siya sanay na makitang ganito si Baekhyun at nandyan lang ang urge para punasan ang luha niya, patahanin siya, at sabihin na, okay lang hindi niya kailangan kimkimin dahil andyan lang siya para sa kanya.

Mahigpit. Mahigpit ang yakap ni Baekhyun sa kanya, at hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero hinalikan niya ang bumbunan nito bago humigpit ang yakap niya sa kanya.

While he was with Baekhyun, tumatakbo pa rin sa isip niya ang possibility na gusto siya ni Baekhyun.

_Anong gagawin niya?_

_Ano bang nararamdaman niya sa kanya?_

_Is it different from what he feels nung unang beses niyang makita si Joy?_

Habang tinitignan niya si Baekhyun na paminsan-minsan na sumisinghot habang nakangiting kumakain ng french fries at nagkukwento sa kanya tungkol sa mga ginawa niya nung mga nakaraang araw, he feels his heart calm down. Para na siyang nakakahinga ulit dahil nakikita niyang nakangiti si Baekhyun.

He can just go and watch Baekhyun be himself and admire him like this. Masaya na siya sa ganito. _Just like the usual._

Nawala ang ngiti na iyon nang maalala ang sinabi ni Jongdae na he should stop acting like this towards him. Kahit ang sinabi ni Sehun na he shouldn’t lead him on.

_Is he… leading him on this way?_

_But he’s just… being a friend._

He wonders… kung ganito rin ba siya kung sakaling malaman niyang may nangyaring malungkot na something kay Joy, or sa kahit na sinong kaibigan niya.

Bigla na lang ba magbabago ang plano niya, make a turn, go out of his way, para lang puntahan ang kaibigan niya at samahan siya dahil alam niyang malungkot siya? Would he do every possible way para lang kahit papaano ay sumaya sila? Na kahit alam niyang magiging busy ang mga susunod na araw, ay okay lang gabihin o kaya mag-stay na lang sa kaibigan niya para lang masiguradong may ngiti sa labi niya bago matapos ang araw niya?

_O kay Baekhyun lang ba siya ganyan?_

“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin siya sa kanya. “Natahimik ka kasi tas nakasimangot ka. What are you thinking about?”

 _Gusto ba kita in_ that _way, Baekhyun?_

Sinubukan niyang ipakita na hindi naman seryoso ang iniisip niya.

Ngumisi siya sa kanya. “Iniisip ko lang kasi… ako bumili, pero hindi man lang ako nakatikim ng binili kong McDo.”

Napapout naman si Baekhyun at parang labag sa kalooban niyang inabot ang Burger McDo na nasa tabi ng fries niya. “Oh… sa’yo na lang _‘yung kalahati._ ”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, nawala ang kaninang seryosong iniisip at agad napa-focus sa kung gaano nakakaaliw ang taong kasama niya. Hindi niya napigilan na kurutin ang pisngi nito. “Joke lang! Ang cute lang, parang pilit na pilit ka!”

Agad namang pinalo ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. “Masakit. Cute ka dyan. Ikaw na nga binibigyan.”

“Para sa’yo naman ‘yan. Alam ko naman ‘yan nagpapasaya sa’yo eh.”

Baekhyun looks down and tries not to show his smile, pero Chanyeol still sees it anyway, and he’s happy that he can see it. That Baekhyun can’t hide his happiness, which means that Chanyeol succeeded in somehow making his day better.

And that’s what he wants.

He hopes na hindi mawawala ang ngiting ‘yan sa labi niya.

_And maybe, there’s a little voice inside his head that’s thinking na masaya rin siya na siya ang dahilan ng mga ngiti na ‘yan._

But he’s too focused on the thoughts that were running on his head to even listen to this little voice.

Nakatingin siya kay Baekhyun at kung paanong nakangiti itong nakatingin kay Chanyeol habang kumakain ng dala niya. Masaya siya. Ramdam niyang sumaya si Baekhyun nang makita niyang bumisita siya. Ramdam niya kung paanong nagbago ang lahat sa paligid niya—like everything was just somehow lighter and it was easier for Baekhyun to breathe. _Na parang_ _dahil andyan si Chanyeol, kahit papaano mas okay na ang lahat. Na parang masaya siya dahil lang andyan siya._

But he can’t really assume it’s because of him. Or that maybe it’s because of him, pero baka dahil may kaibigan siyang nakasama. Anyone would be happy with that.

Still…

_Gusto mo ba ako, Baekhyun?_

He remembers the way he panicked, kung paanong he’d go through so much lengths para lang masiguradong okay si Baekhyun at kahit papaanong may kahit isang bagay na magandang mangyayari sa kanya ngayong araw.

_Gusto ba kita, Baekhyun?_

“Uh, why are you looking at me like that?”

Chanyeol snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Joy na ngayon ay nakataas ang isang kilay habang nakatingin sa kanya.

Hindi niya napansin na napatulala siya. And that it looked like he was straring at Joy.

_Gusto niya talaga patahimikin utak niya._

_For the past few days, it’s only been Baekhyun he’s been thinking about._

Hindi pa nakakatulong na mas madalas sila magkausap ngayon ever since that incident.

Hindi niya kasi matiis na hindi niya makausap si Baekhyun. _Pakiramdam niya kasi may kulang._

At ang pakiramdam na ‘yun ang gumugulo sa kanya.

_Bakit ba ganito nararamdaman niya?_

He doesn’t want to confuse his feelings for something else.

Bibisita si Baekhyun sa kanya mamaya na nakadagdag pa sa kung anong nararamdaman niya.. Bukod sa naguguluhan siya at kinakabahan… mas angat ang saya sa nararamdaman niya.

Kasi bibisita si Baekhyun sa kanya. At makikita niya siya ulit.

_How can he not be happy?_

Joy snaps her fingers sa harap ni Chanyeol kaya napakurap siya. “Huy. Chanyeol?”

“Sorry. I keep on spacing out out,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “May sinasabi ka ba kanina?”

“I was talking about how it’s amusing that your fans think na may gusto ka sa akin. Like… may nakita lang akong thread about how you look at me sa mga lives, ganon?” Joy says, giggling. “ _If only they knew…”_

“Huh?” _If only they knew?_

“Wala!” sagot nito sa kanya. “Ano ba ‘yang iniisip mo at bakit parang sobrang lalim naman? Share mo? Habang break pa natin? Only if you want to share it, of course.”

Joy just looked at him with that small, encouraging smile on her face, like she was just waiting for him to speak.

Chanyeol hesitates. Hindi niya sigurado kung dapat ba niyang sabihin.

But then again, this is Joy, and he knows she will listen and try to understand. That’s the kind of person she is.

Napabuntong-hininga siya at umiwas ng tingin kay Joy.

“What does it mean to like someone?” nahihiyang tanong niya.

“Huh? Seryosong tanong ba ‘yan?”

At that, napatingin siya kay Joy. “Bakit? May mali ba?”

“Hindi naman. Hindi ko lang inexpect na maririnig ko ‘yang tanong na ‘yan galing sa’yo. I guess I just expected that you’d at least know that and, you know, nagkaexperience ka naman dun. I mean, how else will you be able to act like that, diba?” pag-explain niya. “Tsaka… akala ko kasi gusto mo si—uh, well, nevermind. Bakit mo biglang natanong?”

And before he can even stop himself, he says, “I just thought that I like you, but now I’m not sure.”

“Uh… what?”

Chanyeol realizes what he said and his eyes grew bigger than usual at napatingin din siya kay Joy na ngayon ay mukha ring nagulat sa sinabi niya.

_Oh, fuck._

_Well, sasabihin na lang din niya._

_Maybe this can help him figure things out._

“I—I mean I do like you as a person and an artist, and I thought that I like _like_ you, as in in a non-platonic way, pero some things happened and now I’m confused if I really do…”

_Because lately… it feels like…_

“Oh, uh,” Joy seems unsure of what to say and frowned. “Salamat if you ever do like me, but… there’s one thing that… I want to say…”

“What?”

For some reason, kinakabahan siya.

Joy takes a deep breath bago siya nagsalita ulit. “I don’t think you like me like that.”

“Huh? Wait—“

“No, actually, I _know_ you don’t like me that way.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Hindi ko maintindihan.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Joy, at nabigla siya dahil unti-unti siyang lumapit sa kanya, not minding anyone na nasa paligid nila. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa mga mata ng babae, kinakabahan.

Joy stops in front of him, glances at his lips, and whispers, “Will it be a cliché thing kapag triny mong halikan ang isang tao para malaman kung may nararamdaman ka para sa kanya?”

Just one more move ay mahahalikan na siya nito. Napatingin siya sa mapupulang labi ni Joy, and he can just go and close the gap and kiss her, pero hindi niya magawa.

Dahil kahit si Joy ang nasa harap niya, may ibang sumasagi sa isip niya.

He suddenly remembers Baekhyun’s lips. The same lips na ilang beses niya nang nahalikan dahil sa trabaho nila, how it felt so right whenever it was on his. ‘Yung labing ilang beses niya nang tinitignan lalo na kapag naka-pout ito or nakikita niyang itong nakangiti.

Napatingin siya mga mata ni Joy na may kung anong kislap sa mga mata, at naalala niya bigla ang kislap sa mga mata ni Baekhyun sa tuwing masaya siya—sa tuwing nananalo siya sa laro, sa tuwing nakakakain siya ng comfort food niya, o kaya sa tuwing matatapos na ang araw niya.

Ang taong nakikita niya sa harap niya ay si…

 _“Baekhyun,”_ bulong niya.

Napalayo si Joy sa kanya nang marinig iyon. “What?”

Naalala niya bigla ang sinabi ni Jongdae. _Gusto mo ba talaga si Joy? O naaalala mo lang kung paano si Baekhyun noon sa tuwing titignan mo siya?_

Looking back, nung una niyang makita si Joy, ang una niyang naalala sa kanya ay si… _Baekhyun._

_Ah._

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa sarili niya. _Ang tanga tanga niya lang._

“Is this the light bulb moment? Narealize mo na ba?”

He looks at Joy and sees her have a small, knowing smile on her face.

“Narealize mo na bang hindi ako ang gusto mo?”

He can’t believe it. Mas napansin pa ng ibang tao kung ano ang nararamdaman niya.

_Na si Baekhyun ang gusto niya._

“Yeah,” sagot niya. “I’m sorry… it probably seemed bad that I mistook my feelings for you for something else.”

“Eh. It’s not like pinaasa mo ako or anything. I already knew from the start that you liked _him_ , like, lagi kaya siya nababanggit sa usapan natin? Bukambibig mo siya. Ang halata na nun, so bakit naman ako masasaktan when aware na ako right from the start _?_ Hindi naman ako magkakagusto sa taong may gusto na ‘no,” natatawang sabi niya. “Besides, ship ko kaya kayo!”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “Wow? Okay, thank you? I sure do hope that he likes me too para naman maging tunay ‘yang “ship” mo.”

Mukha namang nagulat si Joy sa narinig. “Huh!? Hindi ka ba gusto ni Baekhyun!? Ang halata kaya—“

_“Uy, napansin niyo ba si Baekhyun?”_

Napatigil si Joy sa pagsalita nang marinig niya iyon, kahit si Chanyeol ay napatingin sa nagsasalita at nakita ang isang staff na may hawak na tubig na may kausap na isa pang staff.

“Andyan na pala si Baekhyun, eh? Nabanggit mo kanina sa akin na bibisita siya, diba? Ang saya-saya mo pa nga eh. Puntahan mo na, uy. May bago ka pa naman realization. Yie.”

Nakangiting napailing si Chanyeol habang nilalabas ang cellphone, iniisip na tinext na siya ni Baekhyun at hinahanap na siya.

_Hindi na siya makapaghintay na makita siya._

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya at napakunot ang noo niya nang makitang walang text o kahit anong tawag sa kanya si Baekhyun.

Agad niya itong tinext, and thankfully, nag-reply naman ito agad.

_Pero parang may mali._

Ang tipid ng mga sagot sa kanya.

After a few texts, hindi na ito nag-reply sa kanya.

_May nangyari ba?_

Hindi niya maiwasan mag-alala.

“Uy, anyare? Saan daw siya? Malapit na tayo mag-start. Baka hindi kayo makapag-usap nyan,” sabi ni Joy sa tabi niya. “Everything okay?”

Binulsa ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at ngumiti sa babae. “Oo naman. May biglaan lang daw na something. Mamaya na lang siguro kami magkikita.”

Joy had a worried look on her face. “Sure ka okay ka lang?”

“Yup, yup.”

“Oks. Puntahan ko lang manager ko. May tatanong lang ako. Wait lang ah.”

“Go lang.”

Nang makaalis si Joy ay agad na nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ulit ang cellphone niya para tignan ang huling pag-uusap nila ni Baekhyun.

Nag-aalala talaga siya.

May iba eh.

_Anong nangyari?_

Napahinga siya nang malalim, inaalala ang lahat ng nangyari kanina.

_Hindi naman niya siguro nakita ‘yung nangyari kanina with Joy, diba? Nung lumapit siya sa kanya?_

He looks at his phone again, thinking of what he should say to Baekhyun.

_Wala naman siya nun, diba? Hindi naman niya na-misunderstood ang sitwasyon, diba?_

Ni-lock niya ang phone niya at binulsa.

_Sana nga hindi._

_Kasi kung totoong gusto nga rin siya ni Baekhyun…_

_Ayaw niya siyang masaktan ng dahil sa kanya._

Hindi niya pa rin masyadong nakakausap si Baekhyun.

At kung makakausap niya man, sobrang mabilisan lang na para bang walang-wala siyang oras at sinisiguradong hindi na magtatagal pa ang usapan.

He gets that busy na ulit si Baekhyun dahil natanggap niya ang role na in-audition niya kay Kyungsoo, pero sadyang nakakapanibago lang na hindi niya ito nakakausap _kahit na busy siya_. Baekhyun usually spends his break times using his phone, so he was kind of expecting na sa ganung oras niya siya makakausap pero… wala. _Hindi niya siya masyado nakakausap._

Pero sabi nga nila, kung gusto, may paraan.

Kaya ito siya ngayon, _binibisita si Baekhyun._

Kahit na he feels nervous dahil hindi niya alam kung paano siya mag-aact ngayong narealize niya na kung anong nararamdaman niya, he still feels… excited dahil sa wakas ay makikita niya na ulit si Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo!” pagtawag niya nang makita ang direktor na busy uminom ng kape habang nakatingin sa script. Agad naman itong napatingin sa kanya kaya sa kanya muna siya pumunta dahil hindi niya makita si Baekhyun sa set. “Kumusta?”

“Oks lang. Busy as usual. Nothing new,” sagot nito sa kanta. “How about you? What brings you here?”

“Surprise visit,” sabi niya at kumindat kay Kyungsoo, na inirapan lang naman ng direktor kaya natawa si Chanyeol. Napatingin siya sa paligid nila at nakitang nag-aayos lang ng mga gamit ang mga staffs at ang ibang parte ng casts ay nasa kanya-kanyang pwesto lang at nag-uusap, _pero wala si Baekhyun._ “Si Baekhyun, nasaan?”

“Nasa—ah. Ayun,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at may tinuro kaya sinundan ito ng tingin ni Chanyeol, at nakitang nakaturo ito sa may elevator na kabubukas lang. “Ngayon lang ulit nakabalik ‘yang dalawang ‘yan.”

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol nang makita niya na sa wakas si Baekhyun.

Para naman siyang nakahinga nang maluwag nang makita niya siya.

_He looks great. And happy._

Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya nang makita kung saan—o _kanino_ —nakatingin si Baekhyun.

_At sino naman ‘to?_

May hawak na McDo takeout ang lalaki at binibigyan, or more like _sinusubuan,_ nito si Baekhyun ng fries na natatawang tinatanggap na lang ni Baekhyun. The guy was obviously talking, given with the way his lips were moving, and Baekhyun was laughing at whatever it was that he was saying.

Chanyeol clenches his fist. _Hindi lang maganda ang pakiramdam niya sa nakikita niya._

The guy leans and whispers something to Baekhyun, nakaakbay pa sa kanya, and Baekhyun lets him, pinapakinggan ang sinabi niya tapos tumawa.

_Hindi talaga maganda ang pakiramdam niya sa nakikita niya._

Gusto niya silang paghiwalayin kasi masyado silang malapit. Gusto niya pumagitna or something at siya ang may sasabihin kay Baekhyun para mapangiti siya.

_Sino ba ‘yan?_

Chanyeol remembers reading something about Baekhyun and another person. Nag-trend sila kailan lang dahil nakita silang magkasamang lumabas, magkahawak kamay pa _raw._

Ang sweet daw ng _KaiBaek._

_Ito ba ‘yung KaiBaek!?_

Kung oo, well, tama sila mukha nga silang sweet.

_At ang sakit nila sa mata._

_Badtrip._

“Baekhyun!” pagtawag niya, pinilit na ngumiti, at kumaway sa direksyon nila.

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun (at kahit ang iba pang mga tao sa set, actually, dahil sumigaw si Chanyeol), napalayo ng kaunti kay Jongin, and when their eyes met, he had this unreadable expression on his face.

_Hindi ka ba masaya na nandito ako?_

_I mean… I know, hindi naman confirmed ‘yung hinala ko, pero…_

_We’re friends… right?_

Nakita niyang may binulong muna si Baekhyun dun sa Kai at tumango ito, bago lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, now with a smile on his face.

And normally, he’d be happy to see that. Syempre, gustong gusto niyang makitang masaya si Baekhyun. Lalo na kapag dahil pa sa kanya.

_Pero may mali._

_Parang…_

_Parang ito ‘yung praktisadong ngiti. Ngiting pinapakita kapag… kapag hindi naman talaga siya masaya, pero kailangan niyang ipakita na masaya siya._

Chanyeol shakes his head. _Baka naman nag-ooverthink lang siya._

“Hey,” sabi ni Baekhyun nang makalapit ito sa kanya. “Didn’t expect you to be here. What’s up?”

“I—um…”

He looks at Baekhyun, now close to him, and bigla siyang kinabahan. Natameme. Kasi pakiramdam niya, ever since na marealize niya kung anong nararamdaman niya, ay sobrang overwhelmed siya sa nararamdaman niya. Parang gusto niya na lang sabihin kay Baekhyun para mabawasan ang overwhelming feeling na nararamdaman niya.

“I came here to—“

“B?”

Napatigil sa pagsasalita si Chanyeol at napatingin sa lalaking tumawag kay Baekhyun—si Kai.

Napasimangot siya.

_B?_

“B, baka lang lumamig na ‘to. Sayang. Matagal pa next break.”

“Wait lang, Ni. Sunod ako.”

_Ni!?_

_Nicknames!?_

“Sorry, Chanyeol. Mabilis lang kasi break and I still have to help Jongin,” _Jongin? Ni? Dami naman niya tawag sa Kai na ‘yan?_ “I’ll just… go and try to talk to later, okay? Sorry. You even took some time to go here.”

Binigyan niya siya ng isang maliit na ngiti. “It’s okay. It’s work. I’ll just… wait for your call, then.”

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at tumalikod na sa kanya, mabilis na lumapit kay Jongin.

_Well, fuck. That hurt._

Napabuntong-hininga siya. _So much for thinking that you like me that way, too…_

_Parang hindi naman._

_Parang lumalayo lang naman siya lalo sa kanya._

Tinignan niya si Baekhyun na ngayon ay may hawak na script sa isang kamay at sa isa naman ay isang Burger McDo habang nakangiting nakikipag-usap sa bago niyang partner.

_But that doesn’t mean he won’t try._

_He’ll never know the truth kung hindi niya makakausap si Baekhyun._

_Kailangan niya makausap si Baekhyun at masabi ang nararamdaman niya._

_And then… he’ll know the answer to his questions._

He just hopes na makausap niya si Baekhyun soon.

“Ba’t grabe naman simangot ng alaga ko?” natatawang sabi ni Minseok. “Haba na ng nguso ah.”

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa cellphone niya at nakapout pa ring napatingin sa manager niya.

“Trending na naman ‘tong KaiBaek na ‘to.”

Natawa naman ang manager niya sa narinig. “Is this selos I hear?”

Chanyeol just groans. Hindi naman niya idedeny dahil _oo, nagseselos naman talaga siya!_

Araw-araw na lang silang trending. _Lagi silang magkasama._

Nung isang araw, binisita ni Baekhyun si Jongin sa isang schedule niya, which the fans were all gushing about.

Ngayon naman, si Jongin ang pumunta sa musical ni Baekhyun para raw sunduin at sabay na pupunta sa isang sched.

_Kakairita. Palagi na lang magkasama!? Ano ‘yan!? Araw-araw na lang may sched!? Masyadong cinareer pagiging partners!?_

Kung mainis naman siya, akala mo naman hindi sila ganito noon.

Alam naman niyang busy si Baekhyun at kung babalikan niya, ganito rin naman noon kapag busy silang dalawa sila sa mga taping. Lagi silang magkasama.

_Naiirita lang siya na hindi siya ang kasama._

Tinignan niya ang recent picture ni Baekhyun. Isang picture na kasama si Jongin, binisita siya. He had this big beautiful smile on his face at medyo nakalean ang ulo sa may side ni Jongin.

He looks good.

But he can’t help but worry.

He saw one tweet that says: _@baekctors: hey pansin niyo ba ang daming scheds ni bb sobrang booked niya (as expected king shit syempre) pero i also wish nakakapagpahinga pa sita huhu T__T_

All this jealousy, nag-aalala siya dahil kung araw-araw trending si Baekhyun at araw-araw na may ginagawa ay ibigsabihin nito na hindi siya masyado nakakapagpahinga.

He remembers a tweet he saw a few days ago mula sa isang fanpage ni Baekhyun. It apparently came from Jongin’s (oo, alam niya na real name niya! Nag-background check na siya! At nainis lang siya!) Instagram account.

It was a picture of Baekhyun sleeping habang break nila sa taping.

Matagal niya nang katrabaho si Baekhyun at alam niyang hindi rin ito ‘yung tipo ng taong basta-basta na lang natutulog sa set kahit pa break time nila. When he does, that means he’s really tired and would take a power nap wherever he can.

Nag-aalala siya.

He hopes Baekhyun’s not overworking himself at nakakapagpahinga pa rin kahit na sobrang daming ginagawa.

May tendency pa naman ‘yun mag-overwork.

Napabuntong-hininga siya.

Napatingin si Minseok saglit sa kanya bago ibinalik ang tingin sa daan. “Ever since ‘yang realization mo sa feelings mo kay Baekhyun, _mas_ naging bukambibig mo na si Baekhyun. He lives in your mind rent free.”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “Do I really talk about him a lot?”

“Yes. Ang dami mo na sinasabi kahit simpleng tanong lang basta mamention si Baekhyun. Parang ‘yun ang kailangan sabihin for an ice breaker or something,” sabi niya. “I’m surprised it took you a lot of time para lang marealize ‘yan. I actually thought that you do know kaya wala ako sinasabi, but then, bigla ka na lang lalapit sa akin just to say na gusto mo si Baekhyun. Imagine how surprised I was.”

Nang marealize niya kasi ‘yun ay agad siyang lumapit kay Minseok para sabihin, and Minseok was like, _Huh? Hindi ba matagal na? I thought you guys already had something? Hinihintay ko nga lang sabihan mo ako eh,_ and pakiramdam niya talaga that time ay ang tanga tanga niya dahil kahit ang manager niya alam na bago pa siya mismo.

“Sana binigyan mo ako hint, diba.”

“Lagi ko kaya kayo inaasar, pero tinatawanan mo lang ako! Masyadong pa-showbiz, kala mo naman no one ako.”

“Sorry na—teka.”

Nagulat siya dahil biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya kaya agad niya ito binuksan at nakita ang isang text mula kay Sehun.

And for some reason, kinabahan siya.

Sehun Madaldal >

DUDE

HAVE U SEEN THE NEWS

HOYYYY

huh

what

whats happening

SI BAEKHYUN

NASA OSPITAL DAW SI BAEKHYUN

Hindi makapag-reply si Chanyeol.

Nakatitig lang siya sa message ni Sehun sa kanya.

Hindi siya makagalaw at paulit-ulit lang na binabasa ang message ni Sehun.

“Chanyeol?” pagtawag ni Minseok and he can’t even bring himself to look at him. “Hey, Chan—wait. I’m gonna answer this call…. Xing?”

At the mention of the familiar name, agad na napatingin si Chanyeol sa manager niya.

“Oh, fuck,” he says and glances at Chanyeol. “I see. Okay, sige. Sige.”

The call probably ended and Minseok makes a turn. Bago pa makapagtanong si Chanyeol ay inunahan na siya ni Minseok.

“Pupunta tayo kay Baekhyun.”

Hindi mapakali si Chanyeol habang nakaupo lang sa may tabi ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay natutulog lang.

Para siyang nakahinga nang maluwag nang makita niya ito at nang marinig niyang wala namang seryosong nangyari and that he just needs to rest for a while.

Apparently, marami pala sumalubong sa kanila kanina at pinaligiran sila. Nagkataon na hindi maganda ang pakiramdam niya, nahilo, and momentarily lost his consciousness. Around that time nalaman na mataas din ang lagnat nito kaya agad dinala ni Jongin, na kasama niya, sa ospital just in case na lumala pa.

Nang makarating sila Chanyeol sa ospital kanina, nakasalubong nila si Yixing who was pacing back and forth, halatang di mapakali. When they approached him, they heard him say, “Fuck. Kasalanan ko ‘to.”

Tinapik-tapik ni Minseok ang likod ni Yixing para mapakalma siya.

“Hindi ko man lang napansin na hindi maganda pakiramdam niya. I should’ve insisted na ‘wag na muna tumuloy sa mga schedules niya, but he kept on saying na okay lang naman siya at nakapagpahinga, so I said okay. I don’t even know now kung kinakain ba nyan binibigay kong food. _God._ Ewan ko. I’m just so worried—“

Wordlessly na lang siyang pumunta sa pwesto ni Baekhyun.

Nag-alala talaga siya.

Ang mahalaga ay okay lang si Baekhyun. ‘Yun na lang ang iniisip niya.

On the way here, sobrang blank lang ng utak niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin o gagawin. All he wants that time was to make sure that Baekhyun was okay.

Kaya nakahinga siya nang maluwag nang makita niyang okay lang ito at nagpapahinga.

_Pitikin niya na lang ‘yan mamaya. Talaga naman. Palagi na lang pinapagod ang sarili._

Alam niya naiirita siya kay Jongin dahil sa closeness nila ni Baekhyun, but at the same time, he felt thankful dahil siya ang kasama niya that time. Gusto niya sana siya pasalamatan pa, pero hindi niya rin siya naabutan dahil may kinailangan siyang asikasuhin.

Nagpaalam muna sila Minseok at Yixing para bumili ng makakain kaya mag-isa lang muna si Chanyeol ngayon para bantayan si Baekhyun.

So now, he’s just sitting here quietly, watching Baekhyun sleep peacefully.

Napahinga siya nang malalim.

_Tangina. Sobrang nag-alala siya. Pakiramdam niya kanina, hindi siya humihinga._

He makes a mental note na pagkagising ni Baekhyun ay talaga imemake sure niya na makakakain ito at magpapahinga. Kahit ayaw niya mag-reply sa kanya, he would message him from time to time para lang paalalahanan siyang magpahinga and for him not to push himself.

Sobrang sakit lang isipin na umabot pa sa puntong ito. Kinailangan pa ‘to mangyari para lang makapagpahinga siya.

He sighs. _Ano ba nangyayari, Baekhyun? Bakit mo ba ginaganito ang sarili mo?_

Napatingin siya sa may pinto nang bigla itong bumukas. He was just about to greet them and help them with what they bought, thinking na sila Minseok lang ulit ‘yon, pero napatigil si Chanyeol nang makita kung sino ang dumating.

_Ang magulang ni Baekhyun. Magkasama._

“Mr. and Mrs. Byun,” sabi niya at agad na napa-bow. “Hello po.”

Ngumiti naman si Mrs. Byun. “Hi, Chanyeol.”

“Dito po kayo umupo.”

“Thanks,” sagot nito sa kanya at agad umupo sa may couch. Sumunod naman sa kanya ang papa ni Baekhyun at umupo sa tabi nito. “Ano raw nangyari?”

“Fatigue. Kailangan lang daw po magpahinga,” sagot ni Chanyeol at napatango naman sila. Sobrang tahimik, and Chanyeol’s honestly unsure of what to do. _Should he leave them alone?_ “Um. Labas na lang po muna ak—“

“No, it’s okay. You can stay here,” sabi ni Mr. Byun. “Sandali lang naman kami. We thought it was serious, so pumunta kami dito.”

_Shet. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. Baka ayaw din kasi maiwan nung dalawa dahil magkahiwalay na nga sila._

Napatango siya at ngumiti sa kanila. “Buti po nakapunta kayo.”

“Of course. Anak namin ‘yan. Nag-alala kami nung binalitaan kami sa nangyari,” sabi ni Mrs. Byun. “It’s a good thing it’s not anything serious.”

“Oo nga po eh.”

Walang nagsalita after that. Sobrang tahimik.

He glances at the couple who were just sitting there quietly na parang hindi rin sigurado sa kung anong gagawin. Naalala niya ang balita at ang sinabi ni Baekhyun na magkahiwalay na ang parents niya, kaya nagulat din siya na makita silang magkasama na pumasok ng kwarto ni Baekhyun.

Nang mapatingin sa kanya si Mr. Byun ay agad namang napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol.

_Baka sabihin chismoso siya._

_Na-curious lang naman siya._

“You must be wondering why we’re together,” sabi ni Mr. Byun kaya napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Nagkasalubong lang kaya sabay na kami pumunta. Hindi naman kami on bad terms. We still talk.”

“Sorry. It didn’t seem right to ask, pero nagtaka lang naman po ako,” pag-amin ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun rarely mentions anything about you two being together, so…”

“I’m assuming close naman kayo ni Baekhyun, diba?” tanong ng mama ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Chanyeol dito. “That’s great. He rarely goes home or even… talk about work. Before, nalalaman ko lang mga nangyayari sa kanya dahil kinukwento niya sa papa niya, since they were also close, pero hindi na rin siya nagkukwento ever since.”

He knows hindi dapat siya mag-interfere. To say anything about what Baekhyun said before.

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun.

_Pero… gusto naman niya mabawasan ang inaalala niya._

_Maybe… maybe somehow maayos naman ang problema nila. Ang distansya sa pamilya nila._

“Baekhyun probably thinks… na hindi niyo na siya sinusuportahan. That… ayaw niyo na siyang ipagpatuloy in this industry,” sabi niya. “And… he’s just lost now. Unsure. Kasi ito na lang din nakikita niyang ginagawa niya kahit na minsan napapagod siya. He just wants to continue… para lang maprove na deserve niya ‘to, and for him to know that… he still loves what he’s doing.”

Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil biglang napangiti ang mama ni Baekhyun. _May nakakatawa ba sa sinabi niya?_

“We do support him. Syempre, inencourage ko siya ever since he was a kid eh,” sabi nito. “I can’t speak for everyone in my side of my family, but I do. Baka namisinterpret niya ako. Baekhyun has… the tendency to overanalyze things. Observant kasing tao. Or maybe mali lang din ako ng pagkaapproach sa kanya. Nakikita ko rin naman kasi ‘yung comments ng iba, and I got worried that it will affect him and his performance…”

_Ah. Baka ‘yun ang dahilan kung bakit pakiramdam ni Baekhyun na masyadong pinahahalagahan ang image niya, thinking na it’s because of his mother’s career?_

_Then again… si Baekhyun ang mas nakakaalam._

_And he can’t say for sure na ganun nga talaga ang nangyayari._

“Baekhyun knows that I support him. Kaya nga sa akin ‘yan lagi nagkukwento noon eh,” sabi ng tatay ni Baekhyun. “He just… became distant. That’s all. Lagi na lang nagpapakabusy or umiiwas. I guess sobra siyang naapektuhan noon, pero ayaw niya lang sabihin.”

Napayuko si Chanyeol sa narinig.

Kilala niya si Baekhyun. Kinikimkim niya talaga ang nararamdaman niya para lang walang ibang mag-aalala. Mas gugustuhin niyang sarilihin na lang ito at subukan ayusin on his own and at some point of his life.

Baekhyun’s like that.

“Thank you for telling us, Chanyeol,” sabi ni Mrs. Byun. “At least I know how I can approach him. That’s if… umuwi ‘yun sa amin.”

Tumawa ito, pero may bahid na lungkot sa boses niya. Ngumiti lang si Mr. Byun sa kanya.

“I can try to talk to him and tell him to visit you if you want to,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

_Only if he actually talks to me soon._

“That would be great, Chanyeol,” sabi ni Mrs. Byun, bago ito tumayo kaya napatayo rin si Chanyeol. “Isesettle ko lang ang payments and other more things. Mauuna na rin ako kasi may appointment pa ako. And… I’m not sure if he wants to see me right now. But I do hope we’d get to talk to each other properly soon.”

Tinapik-tapik naman ni Mr. Byun ang balikat niya. “Hatid ko na. Thank you for taking care of him, Chanyeol. Tell him that I’ll call him soon, ha?”

“Okay po.”

Nang makaalis na sila ay sakto namang pumasok na rin sila Minseok at Yixing.

“Kanina pa ba sila dito? Hindi man ako sinabihan. Sana nahintay at nasamahan ko sila,” sabi ni Yixing habang nilalapag ang biniling pagkain.

“Hindi. Kararating lang nila pero agad din namang umalis. Parang literal na dumaan lang,” sabi ni Chanyeol at napangiti. “Found out some important things though, kahit mabilis lang silang nandito.”

“Hindi ba nagising si Baekhyun?” tanong ni Minseok.

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at napangiti. “Nah. Masyadong malalim ang tulog. At least nakakapagpahinga na.”

Chanyeol runs his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun slightly moves kaya agad din niyang nilayo ang kamay niya. Ayaw naman niyang maistorbo niya siya sa pahinga niya. Nag-lean na lang siya sa may desk, smiling, hoping that the moment na magising si Baekhyun ay makakapag-usap na sila.

Ang tagal na nila hindi nagkakausap.

_Miss na miss na niya siya._

Ang dami niya na gustong masabi sa kanya.

So he really hopes na makapag-usap na rin sila soon.

Sana naman.

After his CF shoot, agad siyang nagpaalam kay Minseok at mag-isang pumunta sa tinutuluyan ni Baekhyun.

Dire-diretso lang siyang pumasok. Hindi naman na siya hinarang dahil kilala naman nila siya at alam nila kung sinong bibisitahin niya kaya kahit sinong nakikilala niya ay nginingitian niya na lang while trying to walk as fast as he can para makapunta sa floor ni Baekhyun.

While he was in the elevator, pinaglalaruan niya ang hawak niyang susi ng kotse, feeling antsy at nakatingin sa pagpalit ng numero sa elevator. Swerte siya dahil patay na oras na at wala na masyadong gumagamit ng elevator kaya mabilis lang ang takbo nito.

_Kinakabahan siya na naeexcite._

_Mabibisita niya na si Baekhyun._

_Makakausap niya na siya nang harap-harapan._

Hindi niya kasi nagawa itong makausap nung binisita niya siya sa ospital.

And now that he’s here, in front of Baekhyun’s door, sobrang dami niyang nararamdaman.

_Ano bang dapat niyang sabihin? Paano ba dapat magsa-start? Paano kung maoverwhelm siya agad sa mga sasabihin niya?_

_Ugh, fuck._

Kailangan niya lang talaga ilabas ‘tong nararamdaman niya. Not only will it help him say his feelings, malalaman niya na rin ang sagot sa katanungan niya: Kung anong ibigsabihin nila Jongdae at Sehun… kung may gusto rin ba siya sa kanya…

_Moment of truth._

Magdodoor bell pa lang sana siya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at agad na bumungad sa kanya ang taong miss na miss na niya, si Baekhyun.

_Pakshet. Gusto ko siyang yakapin nang sobrang higpit._

He was just about to do that, dahil madalas naman na kapag nagkikita sila ay ganun ang ginagawa nila dahil close sila, pero bago pa man niya magawa ‘yun ay biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ka andito?”

_Ay, ang lamig._

Sobrang seryoso ng itsura ni Baekhyun. Nakakunot ang noo nito habang nakatingin sa kanya.

Chanyeol smiles and tries not to let it get to him. Ayaw naman niyang i-overthink. Baka pala kakagising lang or something.

“I, um, brought food…?” sabi nito at tinaas ang hawak na pagkain. Hindi muna McDo this time. Dumaan muna siya sa bahay nila para kunin ang niluto ng mama niya. He thinks it’s better to eat something healthy muna for now. “Pwede bang pumasok? Sayang naman ‘to if hindi kakainin.”

Baekhyun still had an unreadable expression on his face. Nakatingin lang talaga ito kay Chanyeol and Chanyeol won’t like, pero he sosmehow feels uncomfortable dahil sa tingin na iyan. Para siyang sinusubukang basahin, and he desperately tries not to let his nervousness show by smiling.

Buti na lang pala artista siya.

Eventually, Baekhyun sighs and opens the door wider, and Chanyeol takes it as a cue for him to enter.

Agad na dumiretso si Chanyeol sa may table at nilagay dun ang lahat ng pagkain na dala niya.

Samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay nakatayo lang dun at nakatingin sa kanya, still sporting that unreadable expression. Still, Chanyeol tries to smile at him and acts like usual. _Baka naman kasi sabihin niya kung anong problema. Maghihintay na lang siya para sabihin niya._

"Nagluto si mama ng sinigang. May nilaga rin dito. Nagdala na rin ako pasta, since nagluto rin siya kanina nun," pagkwento niya, para hindi masyadong tahimik. "Ang random pala ng dala ko. But I hope may gusto ka rito. May dala rin ako kanin just in case you don't have one right now."

Baekhyun took a seat sa may chair sa table and he was still staring at Chanyeol with the same expression. Chanyeol looks away from him, still feeling uneasy with the way Baekhyun was staring at him. He clears his throat and proceeds to look for plates and utensils.

"Buti nga pala nothing serious happened. At least, agad ka nakauwi dito. I got really worried nung nalaman ko kung anong nangyari. Seriously, you really should remember to take some rest. I mean, I know you're very dedicated to your work, pero magpahinga ka naman. Kinakabahan ako sa'yo eh. Hindi pa naman kita lagi nakakasa—"

"Bakit ka andito?" tanong ni Baekhyun na siyang nakapagpatigil sa pagsasalita niya.

Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang hawak na plato at kutsara at napatingin sa kanya. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang kaba niya. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. 

"Visiting you, of course," sagot niya, and Baekhyun was just looking at him, so akala ni Chanyeol it was enough as an answer, so iniba niya na muna ang usapan. "I didn't bring softdrinks, ha—"

"Bakit ka bumibisita?"

Napatigil ulit si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita, taken aback. Hindi talaga maganda ang atmosphere nila ngayon. Parang sobrang bigat. Kinakailangan niyang kapain ang sitwasyon. It's like he's skating on thin ice. He looks at Baekhyun's eyes and searches for answers—for any hint kung saan ba patungo ang usapan nila, kung ano bang nangyayari.

_Ano bang problema?_

Chanyeol clears his throat and smiles uneasily. "Is it wrong to visit a friend? To worry about him?"

Silence engulfs them. Sinusubukan pa rin ni Chanyeol to act like usual, like nothing is wrong, kahit na halata naman na it's anything but that.

_Halata namang may mali._

_Pero hindi siya sigurado kung ano. Kung paano iaaddress. Kung paano sisimulan ang usapan._

Naglalagay ng ulam si Chanyeol sa isang plato para kay Baekhyun, just so he can avoid the awkwardness. "Um. Try mo 'to—"

"Bakit ka ganito?" tanong ni Baekhyun and this time, he sounds _so tired_ that Chanyeol just freezed on his spot. "Bakit ka ba ganito, Chanyeol?"

Tinignan niya si Baekhyun and sees him looking at him in confusion. 

_Ramdam niya na._

_Ramdam niya nang may importanteng pag-uusapan. At kinakabahan si Chanyeol kasi hindi niya alam kung tungkol saan o kung saan patungo ang lahat ng ito._

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"Bakit ka ganito?" pag-ulit ni Baekhyun sa tanong niya. Bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol ay dinugtungan na ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya. "Bakit ka andito ngayon? Why would you go out of your way para lang samahan ako? Kahit naman halatang galing ka sa trabao. _May kasama ka pa nga kanina, diba? Usap-usapan pa nga kayo._ So why go here? Why waste your time visiting me? Dahil lang nag-alala ka?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig. "Baek—"

"This isn't even the first time that you did this. Pupunta ka dito, bibisita, with that usual warm smile that you have. Hindi ko alam kung sa akin ka lang ganito o pati sa iba. And I honestly don't know what to feel or what to think about when you're like this. Should I feel special or are you like this to everyone? Kasi, tangina, umaasa ako eh. Pero pinipigilan ko kasi baka ganito ka lang talaga, and in the end, ako lang masasaktan. Kasi one minute, I’m thinking that I’m someone special, and that there’s something, pero the next, I see you doing the same thing with someone else.”

Chanyeol couldn’t speak. Pinoprocess niya lahat ng sinabi niya, because _there’s something._ Something na magcoconfirm sa lahat ng katanungan niya.

_Kasi, tangina, umaasa ako eh._

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

_Does this mean…?_

“Baekhyun—“

“Chanyeol, pagod ako. _Pagod na ako._ And right now, I don’t have some sort of filter, and I don’t even care now kung anong mangyayari after. I just need to let this out for the sake of my peace. Para mailabas ko na ‘to, para naman mabawasan na, and I can just go and move on.”

_Chanyeol needs to say it._

_Kailangan niya na sabihin ang feelings niya._

_Ito na ‘yun._

_Ito na ‘yung moment na ‘yun._

“Wait, Baekhyun. May sasa—“

“Dalawang taon na kitang minamahal.”

At that, natahimik si Chanyeol. Lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin, lahat ng iniisip niya, nawala nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

_Dalawang taon?_

“That must’ve been surprising for you,” sabi ni Baekhyun, binigyan siya ng isang maliit na ngiti, bago ito napayuko, para iwasan ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. “I just… admired you for who you are. Sobrang passionate mo sa lahat ng bagay na gusto mo. Pinaghihirapan mo lahat and you never back down from any challenges. You’re strong. Ang bait-bait mo pa. You always listen to me, accompany me, and you know what to say in different situations. Tuwing kasama kita, kahit pagod na pagod na ako, masaya ako. It’s like… you’re the only good thing in every bad day. Ikaw lang ‘yung tipo ng tao na magmemake sure na may isang bagay ako na ikatutuwa bawat araw, and I liked that, you know? Because lately, I feel like I’m forgetting what it’s like to be genuinely happy. And you’re that reminder that I need. Tignan lang kita and I’m already reminded that there’s still some more things that I’m looking forward to. Masaya na ako sa ganun. Masaya na ako na may katulad mo sa buhay ko. Kaya gusto kita. Kaya _mahal_ kita.”

Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol.

Naooverwhelm siya.

He didn’t expect this. He never expected Baekhyun to feel this much for him.

_At masaya si Chanyeol._

Kasi gusto siya ni Baekhyun _. Kasi napapasaya niya si Baekhyun._

“You’re like… a safe space,” sabi niya at napatingin kay Chanyeol at ngumiti. “Parang ba… nothing can go wrong when I’m with you.”

Natahimik saglit si Baekhyun at napatingin sa may kisame, na parang pinipigilan niyang maluha. He rubs his eyes bago yumuko ulit at nag-stay ang tingin sa pagkain na nasa harap nila.

“But then again, loving silently means… hurting quietly. That’s how it is. Ayoko sabihin kung anong nararamdaman ko kasi ang daming pwedeng maapektuhan. Pagkakaibigan… trabaho… and I didn’t want to risk that, so I was contented with just simply admiring you. Okay na ‘yun. It’s not like I have the time to date and shit,” sabi niya. “I watched you treat everyone the way you treated me. And that’s when maaalala ko na lang na hindi nga naman ako special. Na hindi ka lang sa akin ganito, so why would I risk something uncertain, diba? And, I don’t know, but maybe it’s also a good thing that I didn’t risk it, because lately, naiisip ko lang how stupid I’ll look like if I suddenly confessed dahil lang may kaunting pagbabago sa nangyayari sa atin—sa pakikitungo mo sa akin. Alam mo, for a moment, I was happy nung nalaman kong agad kang pumunta sa akin to check up on how I was doing nung time na nasa ospital ako, but then I see a news about you and her, spending some time together just this morning, out of your schedules, and I’m reminded of what I saw nung dapat kitang bibisitahin, kung paanong you actually like her. I remembered the way you treat _her—_ si Joy, and think, _hah,_ ang tanga ko nga naman kung makikipag-kumpetensya ako sa taong katulad niya, not when there’s really something different with the way you treat her. So yeah, maybe it’s a good thing.”

_Kung ganito na kalalim…_

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi agad? This would—“

“Bakit? Kapag ba sinabi ko na mahal kita, ibigsabihin ba nun, mamahalin mo na ako pabalik?” tanong niya at bahagyang natawa. “Parang ang pangit naman. Mamahalin mo lang ako dahil lang mahal kita at hindi dahil minahal mo ako ng kusa. Parang naging obligasyon. Baka isipin mo pa mas makabubuti ‘yun para sa trabaho natin. ‘Wag ganon. ‘Wag mo ako mahalin dahil lang mahal kita.”

Nakayukom ang mga kamao ni Baekhyun, nanginginig, and he looks like he’s trying to stop himself from letting out any tears.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before he continues talking. “Oo, tanga ako. Oo, duwag ako. Pero hindi ko naman siguro deserve ‘yun, diba? All my life, or… as far as I can remember, I have to prove myself to others. I have to make my way in their lives just for them to love me. Para kong pinagsisisiksikan sarili ko hanggang sa wala na lang silang choice. I have to make so much efforts para lang mapakita kong deserve ko naman kung anong nakukuha ko. At alam ko, hindi naman mali ‘yun. Syempre, I have to work hard for people to recognize me. Life is about making efforts. Pero minsan… kahit dito lang sa aspect na ‘to… gusto ko rin naman maranasan na mahalin ako sa kung sino ako, hindi ‘yung… hindi ‘yung kailangan kong makiayon sa kung anong version ng Baekhyun ang gustong makita at magustuhan—“

Gusto niyang hawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun, to make him feel that he’s here. That he doesn’t need to worry so much. Hindi niya na rin kailangan magsabi ng sobrang dami.

Dahil gusto rin naman siya ni Chanyeol eh.

“Baekhyun—“

“—Hah. Am I even making any sense? Kung ano-ano na lang sinasabi ko—“

“Hey—“

“I’m sorry for telling you all that. Kalimutan mo na lang if that’s what will make you sleep at—“

“Baekhyun,” sabi ni Chanyeol, at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Baekhyun kaya agad itong napatigil at nanlaki ang mga mata habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. “Gusto naman kita eh. Sino bang nagsabi na hindi?”

Agad na natahimik si Baekhyun sa narinig. Si Chanyeol naman, nakangiti lang sa kanya sabay kinurot ang kanyang pisngi. “Ang cute mo.”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay na nakahawak sa pisngi niya. “What the heck are you saying!?”

“I’m saying that you don’t really need to say so much or worry so much kasi gusto rin naman kita,” confident na sabi ni Chanyeol. “And it’s not because you told me that you like me or anything. Pumunta ako ditong aware na gusto kita and I was planning to tell you, pero mukha rin naman na marami kang gustong sabihin, so I let you.”

This time, Baekhyun’s the one who’s speechless.

“I only realized my feelings for you recently. And it may seem na hindi kasing lalim ng nararamdaman mo ang nararamdaman ko, pero there’s one thing I’m sure of: I’ve always admired you. Right from the start. Hindi ko lang alam kung kailan ‘yun nagbago and turned into something romantic. Tanga ako for not realizing it, for… taking such a long time, and I needed help from others for me to even realize it.”

“Pero si Joy—I saw the both of you about to kiss nung bibisita ako—“

_So nakita niya._

_Somehow, the thought of Baekhyun getting hurt because of it pains him._

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” agad na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Pero that time, I was trying to figure out my feelings, and she… helped me realize what I felt about you—“

“So you guys kissed off cam because of it!?”

“Hindi kami nag-kiss—“

“Hindi ako naniniwala. This all feels so unreal—“

“Totoo nga. Walang nangyaring ganun.”

Baekhyun was just shaking his head, halatang ayaw maniwala. “Your feelings… ewan. Parang hindi ako makapaniwala. I said so much, and… ewan ko. Baka nadala ka lang sa mga sinabi ko kaya nasabi mo ‘yan. Hindi kita pinipilit na magustuhan mo ako. Don’t do this dahil lang naaawa ako or para sa work—“

“Then would a kiss convince you?” tanong ni Chanyeol at agad na natahimik si Baekhyun. Tumayo si Chanyeol mula sa pwesto niya at pumunta sa may tabi ni Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was looking at him with wide, glassy eyes, following his every movement. Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun, ramdam ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya sa gagawin niya. Napahinga siya nang malalim bago tinignan ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Permission to kiss?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Hindi rin gumalaw. Parang hinihintay niya na lang ang susunod na gagawin ni Chanyeol. Palapit na nang palapit ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa labi niya.

Chanyeol smiles and closes the gap between them, feeling Baekhyun’s soft lips.

Iba. Iba ‘to sa mga halik na ginawa nila dahil sa trabaho. Sa halik na ‘to, nandito lahat ng nararamdaman nila. Damang-dama. Hinahabol. Andito ang pagkamiss, pagkasabik, and Chanyeol just can’t get enough of it.

Humiwalay siya saglit, gives a soft kiss, and whispers, “Gusto kita. Sobra.”

He gives him another soft kiss on his lips, before he puts his hands on his cheeks and gives him a forehead kiss. Pagkatapos ay tinignan niya si Baekhyun, and sees his eyes clouded with so much emotions. Napangiti si Chanyeol. “And I want to make this work. Not because of the loveteam. But because of what I feel for you— _what we feel for each other.”_

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, at nanatiling nakatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, na parang tinitignan kung totoo ba lahat ng sinasabi niya, na parang naghahanap siya ng kasagutan.

“How about you? Gusto mo ba subukan?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and instead removes Chanyeol’s hands on his cheeks, and closes the gap between them, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Is this his answer?_

_Ibigsabihin ba nito gusto niyang subukan?_

Sana nga.

BB ♥ >

wru

susurpise kita dapat

pero hindi naman kita makita

bakit ba lagi ganito kapag bibisitahin kita

i’m nagtatampo >:(

lol

wait lang

nag-cr lang ako wtf

hahahaha

Nang mabasa ang text ni Baekhyun ay sakto rin namang nakita niya itong papalapit na sa set. Lalapit na sana siya, pero bago pa man niya magawa ‘yun ay nagulat siya at may yumakap kay Baekhyun.

_Si Jongin._

Agad na napasama ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa likod ng lalaki na ngayon ay mahigpit ang yakap kay Baekhyun. _Siya na naman!?_

Oo, nagpapasalamat si Chanyeol dahil si Jongin ang kasama niya that time na muntikan na ito mapahamak, pero that doesn’t mean hindi nawawala ang selos niya.

_Bakit ba sobrang close ng dalawang ‘to!?_

Nahuli naman siya ni Baekhyun na nakatingin at natatawa nitong tinanggal ang pagkayakap ni Jongin sa kanya. Pero lalo lang napasimangot si Chanyeol dahil hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Jongin at sabay na lumapit kay Chanyeol.

_Ay, ano ‘to!? Papakilala!? Baka mamaya kung anong ipakilala ni Baekhyun dyan!_

“I don’t think nagkakilala na kayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun, and medyo nawala pagkasimangot niya kasi nakangiti si Baekhyun, and _mahina siya dun, okay? Contagious!_ “Chanyeol, si Jongin nga pala. Kaibigan slash partner for this series.”

Inextend ni Jongin ang kamay niya para makapag-handshake. “Hello po. I’m Jongin. Kaibigan slash partner ni Baekhyun,” paggaya niya sa pag-introduce ni Baekhyun.

Syempre, hindi natutuwa si Chanyeol sa word na partner.

Pero tinanggap niya pa rin ang handshake, sabay nagbigay ng pekeng ngiti. “Chanyeol. _Partner ni Baekhyun forever.”_

“Oh my god. Pretend you did not hear that,” sabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongin na mukhang nagpipigil ng tawa at napatakip na lang ng bibig para maitago ito. Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakangisi. “Stop saying cringy things. _Oh god._ I wish I can unhear.”

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out para lang lalong asarin si Baekhyun.

Napatigil naman sa pagtawa si Jongin at medyo nag-lean kay Baekhyun.

“Wait lang. Okay na ba kayo?” _bulong_ ni Jongin, but Chanyeol can definitely hear him. “Diba nasasaktan ka lang dahil sa kanya kailan lang? Do you want me to save you again? Pretend?”

“Hindi na, hindi,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Sabi niya gusto niya raw ako. Pero ‘di pa ako sure kung totoo kaya ito, tinatry niya ako i-convince.”

“Hey!” pag-react ni Chanyeol. “Sabi mo, naniniwala ka na? Akala ko dating na ang status natin?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Baekhyun at tumingin kay Jongin. “Well, that’s the gist of it. Kwento ko na lang sa’yo mamaya. Baka magtampo na ‘tong isa kapag hindi binigyan ng atensyon eh.”

Natatawang tumango si Jongin at niruffle ang buhok ni Baekhyun. “Later, then.”

“Hey, wait, Jongin. Can I tell him about _that_?”

Parang naman biglang nahiya si Jongin. “Hindi ba siya madaldal?”

“Si Sehun ‘yun.”

“Oh, well, if you think he can be trusted and you think you need it to explain, edi okay lang,” sabi ni Jongin. “Shet. Nahihiya ako na may ibang makakaalam.”

“Sira. Sige na. Dun ka muna at magpahinga,” sabi ni Baekhyun at nag-salute lang si Jongin at

“Wow ha,” pag-react ni Chanyeol nang makaalis si Jongin, leaving him and Baekhyun alone. “Sobrang close ha. Baka mamaya may tinatago ka pala dyan na kailangan ko na malaman.”

“Wala naman. Nasabi ko na last time lahat,” natatawang sabi nito at nag-cling sa may braso niya, sabay ngiti. “We’re just very close now. Bakit ganyan itsura mo? Selos ka?”

Napapout naman si Chanyeol kaya natawa si Baekhyun at kinurot ang pisngi nito. Hinayaan lang siya ni Chanyeol. “It just looks like he likes you.”

Umiling si Baekhyun at hinimas ang pisnging kinurot kanina. “Wala ka naman dapat ikaselos dun. _Bukod sa dating nga tayo at ikaw lang naman ang gusto ko,_ iba gusto nun. Gusto mo malaman sino?”

“Pwede ba?”

“Oo. Nagpaalam nga ako kanina eh,” sabi ni Baekhyun at medyo nag-lean sa kanya, sabay bulong, “Si Kyungsoo.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig. “Totoo ba!?”

“Oo!” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun. Medyo napalakas boses nila at makakaistorbo sa mga currently nagtetaping kaya hinatak niya palayo si Chanyeol. “’Wag mo pagkakalat, ha. May tiwala ako sa’yo. Basta, apparently, nag-audition ‘yan dito dahil sa kanya.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa narinig, finding it amusing how things turned out for Jongin. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun at napangiti habang panay kwento lang ito in a hushed tone.

Masaya lang siya na they’re back to being like this again.

Ever since nung araw na nagkaaminan sila, bumalik lang sila sa usual nilang ginagawa. Nag-uusap kapag free na, call, minsan bibisita if kaya. Of course, may konting singit na rin ng paglalandi, pero minsan natatawa na lang sila kasi syempre, nakakapanibago pa rin naman.

Basta, for now, they’re happy like this. Malinaw na sa kanila ang nararamdaman nila and they’re trying.

Chanyeol suddenly gets the urge to kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head, so he does that kaya naman napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita at napatingin sa kanya. “Ay, anong meron?”

Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “Wala. Nagkaroon lang ako sudden urge to be affectionate.”

“That’s so random—teka,” humiwalay si Baekhyun sa kanya at kinuha ang phone niya mula sa bulsa at binuksan ito. “Nag-vibrate bigla. Sorry.”

Curious lang na nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, and he sees the way his expression suddenly changes nang may i-open itong message. “What’s wrong?”

“Nag-text lang si Papa…” sabi nito at binulsa ang phone, sabay ngumiti sa kanya. “Wala lang ‘yun.”

 _Ah._ Bigla namang naalala ni Chanyeol na nagkita sila ng parents niya nung nasa ospital siya. Hindi pa niya nasasabi kay Baekhyun ang tungkol dun.

“Anong sabi?”

Bakas naman ang pagkataka ni Baekhyun, probably not expecting Chanyeol to ask about it, but he still answers anyway. “Well… sabi niya, kakain daw kami sa labas. Kasama si mama. Nanibago ako, but they’ll probably cancel it again anyway, so I’ll just… say no…”

“Baka naman hindi sila mag-cancel,” sabi ni Chanyeol, at napataas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun, already suspicious. Napabuntong-hininga naman si Chanyeol. _Ayaw niya rin naman magsinungaling o itago. Baka naman maayos ang kung anong nangyayari s akanila kung sakali._ “I’m not going to force you to go, okay? That’s your decision already. Nasabi ko lang ‘yun kasi… nameet ko parents mo nung nasa ospital—“

“What!?” napatingin sa paligid niya si Baekhyun, and bowed nang marealize na napalakas ang boses niya. “Sorry, what? What do you mean nagkita kayo?”

“Bumisita kasi sila and… they mentioned that they wanted to spend some time with you. Para naman din daw malaman nila mga kaganapan sa’yo,” pag-kwento niya. “I think it’s better to hear some more stuff from them kaysa sa akin. You can just go there and try to ask some things para maclear ang any misunderstanding or something…”

Baekhyun seems lost in thought for a moment, bago ito ngumiti sa kanya. “I’ll think about it.”

“Gusto mo samahan kita? Meet the family bigla,” sabi niya at natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. Nagulat siya dahil bigla naman siyang niyakap ni Baekhyun, at automatic naman niyang niyakap ito pabalik. “I’m serious though, if you need me there, pwede naman. I’ll make some time.”

“No, it’s okay,” bulong nito. “But I do need a hug after if ever hind imaging maganda ang kalalabasan.”

“Gusto mo kiss pa eh,” palokong pag-suggest niya. “Or even more than that?”

Kinurot naman ni Baekhyun ang braso niya. “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head again and just lets Baekhyun hug him all he wants.

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” rinig niyang bulong niya.

Hindi na siya sinagot ni Chanyeol at niyakap niya na lang ito nang mahigpit. Nakita niyang may palapit na staff, nakangiti sa kanilang dalawa, bago tinuturo si Baekhyun, sinesenyasan siya. Tumango si Chanyeol as acknowledgment.

“Baekhyun, tawag ka na,” bulong niya. “Maya ulit. Punta na rin ako sa sched ko. Lagot na ako kay Minseok.”

He feels Baekhyun give him a squeeze bago humiwalay sa kanya. “Talk to you later, Chanyeol.”

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun at pagkatapos ay ngumiti sa kanya. “Later.”

_A few months later_

“Bebi, ikaw na ba ‘yan?” pagod na tanong ni Chanyeol, sinusubukan na buksan ang mata niya, pero antok na antok na siya kaya kinailangan niya pa ilang beses na kumurap para lang matignan kung sinong pumasok.

Nakarinig siya ng isang pamilyar na tawang gustong-gusto niyang naririnig. 

“Ako nga, but should I be concerned na hindi ka man lang nag-effort to check kung ako nga?” tanong nito at agad na pumwesto sa tabi ni Chanyeol. “What if magnanakaw pala ang pumasok? Hay nako. Wala na siguro laman ‘tong condo mo.”

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at hinila si Baekhyun para maipasandal ang ulo sa may dibdib. Hinalikan niya ang bumbunan ni Baekhyun bago niya siya niyakap nang mahigpit.

“Ramdam ko naman na na ikaw ‘yon. I don’t need to check,” bulong niya at hinayaan na ang sarili na pumikit, kumportable na sa posisyon nila. Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at lalong hinigpitan ang yakap. “Namiss kita. Tagal natin hindi nagkita dahil sobrang busy. Sorry I couldn’t come visit you this time—“

“Okay lang. Ano ka ba? Dami ginagawa eh. Nagkakausap pa rin naman tayo,” sabi nito.

“Not enough. Kulang na ako sa yakap at maraming halik. Bigyan mo ako nyan nang marami.”

“Okay, you big baby,” natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Pipikit na sana si Chanyeol at eenjoyin na ang katahimikan at ang comfort ng lahat ng ito, pero nagulat si Chanyeol nang biglang gumalaw si Baekhyun at sinusubukan na kumawala sa kanya.

“What—Anong nangyayari—“

“Nakalimutan ko ipakita!” sabi nito at nilabas ang phone niya at itinapat ang phone sa may mukha ni Chanyeol. “Nilabas na news! Sinend sa akin ni Mama on the way here!”

Chanyeol had to squint his eyes dahil sobrang lapit ng phone ni Baekhyun, and when he realizes what Baekhyun was showing him, he just smiles and puts the phone down.

“Akala ko naman kung ano!”

Napapout si Baekhyun. “Naexcite lang ako ulit eh!”

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to give him a chaste kiss before he speaks. “Ako rin. Sobra.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun at bumalik ulit sa kaninang pwesto at binigyan si Chanyeol ng isang mahigpit na yakap. Chanyeol smiles and lets himself bask in the comfort that Baekhyun always brings with him.

Sobrang sanay na siya sa ganitong pakiramdam. Sobrang gusto niya ang ganitong pakiramdam. And he won’t trade this for anything else. 

_Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na makasama ang taong mahal niya._

Mahirap, syempre, dahil hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon, magkasama sila. Bukod sa sinusubukan muna nilang itago ang kung anong mayroon sila (kasi cinareer nila ang pagka-showbiz nila at dahil gusto nilang close friends na muna ang nakakaalam for some privacy), may mga trabaho pa rin naman sila with some other people. May mga sarili pa rin silang mga bagay na kailangan atupagin. Hindi naman sa kanilang dalawa lang umiikot ang lahat. Kaya sa tuwing makakapagkita ulit sila pagkatapos ng mga nakakapagod na araw, sobrang sinusulit nila dahil panigurado mamimiss na naman nila ang pakiramdam na magkasama sila. 

_Pero soon, makakasama na niya ulit siya nang mas madalas._

Sa gilid ng mata niya, nakita niya ulit ang phone ni Baekhyun at napangiti sa nakitang balita na sure siyang ikatutuwa, hindi lang nilang dalawa, kundi pati na rin ng mga fans nila.

_Baekhyun Byun and Chanyeol Park to star in a Kyungsoo Doh film for the first time / CLICK! News_


	3. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun Byun and Chanyeol Park to star in a Kyungsoo Doh film for the first time / CLICK! News_

Paulit-ulit niya nang binabasa ang line na ‘yan.

Napabuntong-hininga siya.

“I don’t know if it’s good to end with this line…” bulong niya sa sarili niya, paulit-ulit na binabasa ang linya. _“Baekhyun Byun and Chanyeol Park to work…_ hindi… _to star…_ dapat ba iba na lang na ending? Or should I add some more parts?”

“Haru!”

Agad siya napatingin sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling ang boses at napangiti nang makita ang kaibigan na nagmamadaling lumapit sa kanya. Agad itong umupo sa may tapat niya, hinihingal pa. “Tumakbo ka ba? Bakit ka nagmamadali?”

“Syempre. Malapit na natin ‘to i-pitch,” sagot niya sa kanya. “Sorry natagalan. Had to do some errands. Anon a ba nagawa mo?”

“Chill, Yeri,” natatawa niyang sabi. “Wala. Binasa ko lang. Sabi mo, diba, i-edit ko at gawin ko mukhang script? Add cues and some stuff? Syempre, binasa ko muna ginawa mo.”

“So, what do you think?”

“Oks naman—“

“Ah! Alam ko na ‘yang line na ‘yan. Hindi ba pumasa sa mataas mong standards!?”

“Hindi! Patapusin mo kasi ako!” natatawang sabi niya. “Grabe sa mataas na standards. Okay naman. They’d probably ask you to change some lines and scenes, though. Baka masyadong mahaba or something. Tsaka… I was thinking if okay na ‘yung ganitong ending.”

Yeri pouted and looked at the said ending. “Wala na ako maisip eh.”

“Well… I’m no pro naman, so maybe if they accept your pitch and give some assistance, magkaroon pa ng ibang ideas,” pagdagdag niya. “I’m just here to help you edit…”

Hindi na sumagot si Yeri at nagpatuloy sa pagtulong sa pag-edit sa bago niyang kwento, _Kwentong Pelikula,_ dahil gusto niya i-pitch at magawang isang palabas. She asked for help from Haru dahil… siya ‘yung nagbigay ng idea for the story and he has experience pagdating sa scriptwriting.

Haru just stares at the document, still thinking if there are some parts that he has to change or add. Plus, the ending…

“Haru,” pagtawag ni Yeri, and Haru just hums as an answer. “Do you think they’ll like this? Not the producers ha. I meant, _them._ Sila _Tito._ ”

Napatingin naman si Haru sa kanya dahil sa tanong niya. “Oo naman. Sila pa ba?”

“Sudden thought lang, since syempre, you gave me the idea for this story since noon nung gusto ko magsulat pero wala ako maisip na anything. Nage-extra sila sa mga movies and dramas noon, diba? And you said you wanted them to be like, ‘yung _bida_ this time, so you thought of this. Nacurious lang ako if okay lang sa kanila ‘to, and that we used their names for the characters,” pag-explain niya.

“Don’t worry about that. Nakwento ko ginamit natin names nila as characters and they were okay with it. Naexcite pa nga,” sabi niya. “Pero hindi nila alam na sila bida… I wanted to surprise them.”

“Wahaw. Ang sweet naman ng _anak_ nila. Nag-suggest ng pwedeng kwento para naman hindi na sila extra. Sila na bida.”

Haru rolls his eyes. “I just thought they’ll be happy if ever. I just did this as thanks na rin for taking care of me ever since they adopted me, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” amused na sagot ni Yeri. Babalik n asana siya sa pagtatype ulit, pero napatingin ulit siya kay Haru, as if remembering something. “Oo nga pala. Nakadaan na ba sila dito?”

“What.” he said, deadpan, trying to process what his friend just said. _Nakadaan na ba sila dito?_ "What do you mean, nakadaan na sila dito? Pupunta ba sila dito? What?"

“They texted me eh. Tinatanong nila kung nasaan ka raw, so sinabi ko andito ka—“

“Oh my god. Hindi nila ako sinabihan,” sabi niya.

Yeri glances at something behind him at napangiti bago tumingin ulit sa kanya. “You probably weren’t answering their calls again at matagal ka na hindi bumibisita ‘no?”

“Naging busy lang—“

“Ooh! They’re writing! Ito na ba ‘yung may pangalan kami!?” biglang sabi ng isang boses sa likod niya at agad na ibinaba ni Haru ang laptop at napatingin sa likod niya. _Ang Papa niya._ “Bakit mo tinatago? Pasilip lang!”

“Papa—“

“Baekhyun, kinukulit mo na naman si Haru. Hindi niya papakita ‘yan. Hintayin na lang natin kapag nirelease na para masuportahan din natin si Yeri,” sabi ng isang panibagong boses at napatingin si Haru sa kanya. _Ang Paps niya_ (‘wag niyo na tanungin kung bakit ‘yan ang tawag niya) _._ “Here, the chair. And some orders for all of you.”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang upuan at nilagay ito sa may tabi ni Haru sabay lean sa kanya at cling sa braso niya. “Chanyeol, ayaw na ata magpalambing ni Haru.”

“Papaaaa,” pag-whine ni Haru. “Not here.”

Nakapout na lumayo si Baekhyun at napatingin sa asawa. “Chanyeol, pinagtatabuyan na ata ako ng anak natin. Nakakahurt.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Haru sa narinig kahit na alam naman niyang nang-aasar lang naman ito. “Papa, hindi—“

“Halika. Dito ka na lang, sabi ng Paps niya at sabay inakbayan ang Papa niya at isinandal siya sa kanya. “I will lambing you all you want.”

“Mga pagkakataong mapapatanong ka na lang ng kelan kaya,” natatawang sabi ni Yeri habang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa.

“Wala pa rin pinipiling lugar,” bulong ni Haru.

Narinig ito ng Papa niya at pinanliitan ito ng mata. “Quiet, Haru. Kanya-kanyang paraan lang ‘yan ng pagpapakita ng pagmamahal.”

Napangiti naman si Haru and raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

“Tito, buti hindi kayo busy?” tanong ni Yeri.

“Day off. Tsaka nagtatampo ako kay Haru. Sabi niya, uuwi siya, pero hindi naman,” sabi ng Papa niya. “Edi kami na nag-adjust—teka. Bebs, walang cake?”

Mag-aabot pa lang sana ng pagkain ang Paps niya sa Papa niya, pero napatigil ito. “Sabi mo ayaw mo kasi kaka-cake mo lang kahapon.”

Napapout naman ang Papa niya. “Oo nga pala…”

“Eh. ‘Wag ka nga ganyan. Nagpapacute ka na naman. Alam mo mahina ako pag ganyan,” sabi ng Paps niya. “Bibili na ba ako?”

“Hindi—“

“Siguro ka?”

“Oo—ay—“

“Ayan na nga—“

“Sige, gusto ko—ay, pero—“

“Kiss na lang kaya kita—“

“Ay, huy—ito na nga, ano na lang—“

Haru just looks at the both of them fondly, already used to this kind of conversation. Lumaki siyang ganito silang dalawa—sobra-sobra magpakita ng pagmamahalan. Madalas, nag-aaway pero hindi naman malalaking bagay. Puro asaran lang, but most of the time, it’s just them being clingy to each other and coming home to each other after a long, tiring day.

Sobrang saya nilang tignan. Parang enough na ang lahat basta magkasama sila.

Hindi man sila naging bida ever sa mga nagawa nilang projects noon, but because of that, ay nagkakilala silang dalawa. At kahit na nag-iba sila ng daang tinahak, alam niyang naging masaya pa rin naman sila sa mga ginawa nila noon at minsan ay napapaisip kung paano kaya kung sila naman ang naging bida.

_Kaya naisip niyang i-suggest ito as a plot._

_Kung saan sila naman ang bida._

“Anything wrong, Haru?” tanong ng Paps niya. “Nakatulala ka dyan.”

Napatingin naman ang Papa niya sa kanya. “Lalim iniisip? Care to share?”

Hindi siya madalas nagpapakita ng affection sa kanila, but he hopes na nararamdaman nila how much he loves them and how thankful he is for them.

“Wala. PDA niyo lang.”

“Aba—“

“Nako, tito, may iniisip ‘yan na something soft tungkol sa inyo, pero ayaw niya lang—“

“Share mo—“

“Yeri!”

“Namiss siguro tayo, bebs. Halika, Haru, family hug—“

“Paps!”

Nagpatuloy lang sila sa pag-aasaran at rinig ang tawa nila sa buong café, obviously disturbing others already, kaya sinusubukan ni Haru na pahinaan ang boses nila.

Ayaw pa rin naman magpaawat ng magulang niya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Haru at napailing.

Sa may isang dulo, may lalaking lumapit sa isang lalaki na tahimik na nakaupo at pinagmamasdan ang lahat ng nangyayari. 

“Direk, cut na po ba?”

Umiling ang kinakausap na direktor at sumenyas na ipagpatuloy lang ito, nakatingin lang sa mga aktor na pinagpapatuloy ang scene sa café na hinihintay na lang ang cue.

And then… black screen.

_Kwentong Pelikula_

_a film by B2C_


End file.
